Von Märchen или По мотивам Сказок
by Mashulika
Summary: В возрасте пяти лет на чувства Тедди начинает влиять Луна, и он все больше и больше ненавидит подружку своего крестного, в глубине души мечтая, что однажды, их жизнь превратится в Сказку.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Von Marchen или По мотивам Сказок.**

**Автор:**excentrykemuse

**Переводчик:** Sidzuka (aka Mashulika)

**Сслыка****на****оригинал****:** http : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 5609828 / 6 / Von_Marchen_or_On_Fairytales

**Разрешение****на****перевод:** Отправлен запрос, ответа пока нет…

**Бета:** Lisavetta

**Пейринг:** Гарри/Тедди

**Рейтинг:** NC-17

**Тип:** Слэш

**Размер:** миди

**Статус:** Закончен

**Аннотация:**В возрасте пяти лет на чувства Тедди начинает влиять Луна, и он все больше и больше ненавидит подружку своего крестного, в глубине души мечтая, что однажды, их жизнь превратиться в Сказку.

**Предупреждения:**Предубеждение, немного крови, Положение о правах Существ… (От Переводчика: Флафффф. И Тедди в роли Лолиты.)

**Фанфик переведен на «Турнир Сказочников» на Слизеринском Форуме и занял первое место.**

**Каждая глава фанфика написана по мотивам одной из известных сказок.**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

**Глава 1.**

… **_Den__lille__havfrue__..._**

_**Маленькая русалочка.**_

Увидев вечером входящего в его комнату с большой книжкой сказок в руках Сохатика, Тедди не мог не улыбаться.

- Все еще не спишь, Лунатик? - Легко поддразнил Гарри мальчика, и Тедди радостно закивал.

- Ты обещал мне историю! – Капризничал малыш, глубже укутываясь в одеяло.

- Ага, обещал! - Рассмеялся Гарри, а потом сел на кровать рядом с крестником.

Тедди счастливо вздохнул и уютно утроился рядом с теплым Сохатиком.

- Почему так долго? Я беспокоился!

- Мне пришлось немного задержаться у Уизли. - Со вздохом объяснил Гарри, рассматривая полную луну за окном.

Тедди насупился.

- Но уже половина девятого!

Его Сохатик рассмеялся над высказыванием крестника.

- Я считал, что ты уже "большой мальчик".

- Так и есть! Мне уже пять лет и девять месяцев! - Провозгласил Тедди.

- Именно так! - Ответил Гарри, нежно целуя бирюзовые волосы. - Я люблю тебя, Лунатик.

- Больше, чем _ее_? - Тедди скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на своего Сохатика бездонными голубыми глазами. Ему не нравилась Джинни. Мальчик понимал, что это плохо. Ведь девушка нравилась его Сохатику, хоть и не была Мародером, как они. Или такой смешной, как ее брат Джордж или отец Виктуар.

Его Сохатик с подозрением посмотрел малыша, а потом перевел взгляд на книгу сказок.

- Да, Тедди. - Честно ответил он. - Я люблю тебя больше, чем когда-либо смог бы полюбить ее. - Он задумчиво наклонил голову, а потом щелкнул Тедди по носу. - Ты мой – Лунатик. - Заявил мужчина, как будто это все объясняло.

- А ты – мой Сохатик!

Гарри тихо рассмеялся, а потом откинулся на подушки.

- Так и есть. Я – твой Сохатик.

- _Только_ мой Сохатик. - С детской непосредственностью потребовал Тедди.

- Ты не собираешься ни с кем меня делить?

Тедди категорично помотал головой.

- Нет. Никогда.

- Что ж, вот мы и решили этот вопрос. - Рассмеялся Гарри, а потом открыл книгу.

Тедди убрал ручку с ладони крёстного и провёл вдоль его руки, прослеживая загрубевшие участки кожи – свидетельства игры в квиддич и аврорской подготовки.

- Сегодня я прочитаю тебе сказку о "Маленькой Русалочке". Настоящую, а не диснеевскую версию. - Рассмеялся мужчина.

- Что такое Дисней? - Взглянув вверх, спросил мальчик.

- Маггловская корпорация. Они изменили конец на более... счастливый. Я считаю, таким образом, сказка потеряла свое пикантность.

- Пик…пик...

- Пикантность. - Не задумываясь, исправил он мальчика, снова целуя Тедди в макушку.

Малыш счастливо вздохнул и потерся головой о руку Сохатика, а потом еще глубже закутался в тёплое тёмно-синее одеяло.

- Пикантность. - Пробормотал он.

- Так ты готов к истории?

Тедди кивнул головой и радостно наблюдал, как его Сохатик открывает первую страницу. А потом у мальчика замерло дыхание, и он быстро зарылся в одеяло.

- Нет! Я не хочу эту историю! - Настойчиво заявил он.

Гарри забеспокоился.

- Лунатик, - прошептал он, - я думал, ты хочешь услышать сказку.

- Хочу. - Ответил мальчик и кивнул, в подтверждение своих слов. - Но не эту.

- А что не так с этой историей? - Гарри показал Тедди книгу, но малыш отказывался на нее даже смотреть. - Она одна из моих любимых. В ней рассказывается о русалочке, которой захотелось иметь душу. Но для этого ей надо было найти человека, который влюбится в нее.

Тедди закусил губу.

- Только не эту. Пожалуйста!

Сохатик протянул руку и нежно провел ей по волосам крестника. Тедди не мог не вздохнуть от прикосновения и потянулся за ним, его глаза тут же закрылись.

- Лунатик.

- У нее были рыжие волосы. - Тихо произнес малыш, не открывая глаз.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на мальчика.

- Тедди... - Малыш вздрогнул. - _Лунатик_. А что не так с рыжими волосами? У всех Уизли рыжие волосы. У твоей лучшей подруги, Виктуар, волосы также рыжие. Что не так, _Лунатик_?

В уголках глаз Тедди заблестели слезы, которые он вытер быстрым движением, отказываясь смотреть на своего Сохатика.

- Не плачь, Лунатик. - Попросил Гарри, беря малыша на руки. - Если не хочешь, я не буду читать эту сказку. Но я все равно не пойму, что не так, пока ты сам не скажешь.

- Я хочу быть твоим Лунатиком навсегда - Тихо признался мальчик, спрятав лицо в шею Сохатика. Его маленькие ручки обвились вокруг плеч мужчины. Тедди чувствовал себя в безопасности в теплых объятиях. Поэтому Тедди не желал их покидать. Никогда! И он искренне ненавидел, когда его Сохатик обнимал кого-то другого.

- Ты – мой Лунатик. - Успокаивал малыша Гарри, выводя круги у Тедди по спине. - Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Я всегда буду любить тебя.

- Я знаю. - Был ему слабый и уставший ответ.

- Тогда что не так?

Повисла тишина, но Сохатик продолжил поглаживать Тедди по спине, внимательно прислушиваясь, пока всхлипы мальчика не сошли на нет, и он не затих. Гарри уже думал, что малыш уснул - дыхание Тедди было настолько ровным – когда раздался тонкий голосок:

- Она мне не нравится. - Наконец-то признался Тедди.

- Кто, Лунатик?

- Джинни. Твоя подружка. - Мальчик придвинулся еще ближе. - Она забирает тебя у меня! Она хочет, чтобы ты принадлежал только ей! Я слышал, как она говорила Герми.

- Гермионе?

Тедди устало кивнул, его глаза снова закрылись.

Сохатик слегка передвинулся и, вытащив палочку, прошептал:

- _Nox__._

В комнате его крестника остался гореть лишь ночник в углу.

- Она так много говорила. - Продолжил шептать в темноте мальчик. По мере того, как Тедди начал проваливаться в сон, его объятия на крестном все усиливались. - Я не все понял, но мне это не понравилось.

- Шшшш, Лунатик. Спи.

- Нет! - Устало прошептал малыш. - Тебя заберут гоблины.

Сохатик рассмеялся и легко щелкнул ребенка по носу.

- Глупый. Гоблины не похищают взрослых волшебников. Они остаются в своем банке.

- Виктуар сказала...

- О! Ну, если так сказала Виктуар... - Гарри улыбнулся, смотря на спящего Тедди.

Мужчина продолжил поглаживать мальчика по бирюзовым волосам, удивляясь тому, насколько Тедди похож на обоих своих родителей.

- Мой Лунатик. - Прошептал он, нежно целуя малыша в щеку.

Маленький мальчик что-то прошептал во сне, а потом его рука соскользнула вниз, даже во сне собственническим жестом крепко схватив Сохатика за запястье.

- Извини, Сохатик. Я не хотел расстроить тебя. - Прошептал он, прежде чем окончательно заснуть.

- Глупый, Лунатик. - Любяще прошептал Гарри в ответ, снова целуя мальчика в макушку. - Ты можешь сделать меня только счастливым.

**Глава 2.**

… **_La __ Belle __ au __ Bois __ dormant__ …_**

_**Спящая Красавица.**_

Тедди сидел в гостиной Норы, восхищенно рассматривая картинку из новой сказки, подаренной мальчику его Сохатиком. Принцесса была так красива! Волнистые рыже-золотые волосы, губы подобные лепесткам роз.

Сконцентрировавшись, мальчик сморщил носик, и его черные растрепанные волосы превратились в слегка волнистые золотисто-красные, а черные глаза стали розовыми, и смотрелись бы неестественно на любом другом человеке, кроме него самого.

В комнату проник смех и Тедди поднял голову. Его глаза сузились, когда он посмотрел в сторону кухни.

- Дорогой, - услышал он голос Джинни, - ты ведь знаешь, что хочешь этого.

- Джин! - Тихо ответил богатый баритон его крестного. Голос проник в комнату вместе с запахом, определенно принадлежавшим его Сохатику.

Мальчик не понимал, почему запах крестного всегда действовал так успокаивающе и каким-то образом звал Тедди. Когда они находились рядом, он просто кружил голову. И этот запах мог запросто убаюкать мальчика, гораздо эффективнее любых сказок перед сном. Хотя Тедди даже и не думал, чтобы рассказать об этом Сохатику. Мальчику нравились сказки. Тедди надеялся, что его Сохатик никогда не перестанет рассказывать ему различные истории. Даже тогда, когда он станет таким же старым, как и кузина Уизли, Мафалда Прюитт!

- Не здесь. - Твердо заявил Сохатик, вырывая Тедди из его мыслей.

- Гарри, дорогой. - Заныла Уизли, но Поттер не ответил.

Тедди услышал, как она шумно выдохнула.

- Прошли месяцы! - Жаловалась девушка. - Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе? Завести семью, как ты всегда мечтал?

Тедди замер. Его розовые, как будто стеклянные, глаза снова сузились, а из груди вырвалось тихое рычание.

- У меня есть семья. - Ответил Гарри резким голосом, в котором появились гневные нотки.

Она вздохнула.

- Конечно, есть, Гарри. Само собой, мы твоя семья.

В глазах мальчика снова заблестели слезы, и он отвел взгляд от кухни, уставившись на красивую картинку в книге. Тедди смог легко представить себе спящую принцессу. Одну в темном и наполненном тенями лесу, ждущей, когда кто-нибудь найдет и разбудит ее поцелуем.

Он бы хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь Сохатик точно также поцеловал его...

Иногда при полной луне мальчик чувствовал что-то, что он никак не мог понять. Когда луна сияла в небе, запах Гарри просто сводил его с ума. Но Тедди слишком боялся говорить кому-либо об этом. Он всегда будет желать объятий Гарри, теплой руки, поглаживающей его волосы, слов, что Сохатик любит только его и никого больше.

В такие моменты Тедди больше всего ненавидел Джинни.

Странно, но он также мечтал в это время о тушенной в собственном соку свежеубиенной дичи.

Его бабушка считала это очаровательным и говорила, что он прямо как отец.

Тедди не совсем понимал, что она имеет в виду. И слишком боялся спросить. Все, что имело отношение к луне, пугало мальчика.

- Я не это имел в виду. - Голос Сохатика вывел мальчика из оцепенения и вернул обратно в реальность.

- Тогда о чем ты говорил, Гарри? Ты ведь не мог иметь в виду Дурслей? – издевательски произнесла Джинни.

- Конечно, нет! Хотя, технически они – моя семья. Может мне стоит познакомить Тедди с ребенком Дадли, когда он подрастет? Семья – это важно. - Гарри вздохнул, потерявшись в мыслях. - Снова полная луна.

Тедди закусил губу и слегка пошевелился. Он начал пролистывать книгу, внимательно рассматривая изображения шипов, обвившихся вокруг кровати спящей девушки. Мальчику хотелось просто пойти домой. Чтобы его Сохатик рассказал ему сказку. Но бабушка разговаривала с миссис Уизли.

- Гарри, я с тобой разговариваю!

Вздох.

- Я знаю, Джин. Я слушаю.

- Нет, не слушаешь. Разве тебе не хочется того же, что есть у моих родителей? Что есть у Рона и Гермионы?

Тедди продолжал листать страницы, слыша передвижения на кухне. Перевернув очередную страничку, мальчик ахнул и почти уронил книгу. Там был изображен прекрасный принц с растрепанными ветром черными волосами и сияющими зелеными глазами, прорывающийся к спящей девушке.

Мальчик слегка улыбнулся. Его Сохатик был принцем, а он сам выглядел точно как принцесса. Мальчик проследил глазами линии рисунка, представляя, что это его крестный и задумался. А если бы он уснул и был заключен в лес из темных деревьев и шипов, его Сохатик пришел бы? Разбудил бы его поцелуем, как сделал принц со спящей девушкой на следующей странице?

- Сохатик. - Радостно прошептал он.

- Сохатик. - Проворковал не его голос.

Мальчик резко вскинул голову. А потом быстро отложил книгу и промчался на кухню, распахивая дверь.

- Разве ты не хочешь жениться и завести _собственных_ детей?

Его Сохатик облокотился на стол, руки в гневе крепко сжимали край. Джинни же наклонялась вперед. Ее руки были в волосах мужчины, а губы слишком близко к его Сохатику.

- Не называй его так! - Яростно воскликнул мальчик, а потом быстро пронесся к ней и довольно резко дернул ее за маггловские джинсы. - Никогда не называй его так!

Девушка повернулась, ее взгляд выражал приторное добродушие, которому мальчик никогда не доверял.

- Тедди! Я думала, ты читаешь ту новую книгу, подаренную тебе Гарри.

- Джин. - Вздохнул Сохатик, беря ее за запястья и убирая руки из своих волос. - Ты в порядке, Лунатик?

Тедди замотал головой и попытался сдержать слезы.

- Она назвала тебя Сохатиком! Ты – мой Сохатик. Только мой! Мы – мародёры, не она!

- Лунатик. - Снова вздохнул его крестный и отодвинул Джинни.

Девушка просверлила его взглядом, но все-таки отошла, выведенная из себя.

- Конечно, Лунатик. - Успокаивал мальчика Гарри. - Она больше никогда не назовет меня так. - Мужчина вытер слезы из глаз Тедди и ахнул, увидев его розовые радужки. - Твои глаза...

Тедди вопросительно на него посмотрел.

- Я хотел выглядеть как красивая спящая принцесса из сказки. - Объяснил он. - Как думаешь, я такой же восхитительный, как и она?

- Мальчики не бывают восхитительными. - Нагло произнесла Джинни, атакуя горку маминого печенья. - Правда, Гарри, ты его слишком балуешь!

Однако Сохатик ее полностью проигнорировал.

- Ты восхитителен! Прекрасный принц, Тедди.

Малыш радостно кивнул, а потом протянул руки и, растопырив пальцы, зарылся в волосы Сохатика.

- Принцесса. А ты выглядишь в точности как принц на той картинке. Только у тебя глаза ярче.

Гарри радостно улыбнулся.

- Правда?

- Да. - Тедди наклонился вперед и, соприкоснувшись лбами, с крестным слегка улыбнулся.

- Тогда, думаю, я правильно выбрал книгу. Хотя в следующий раз ты можешь быть принцем, а я буду принцессой. Ты ведь спасешь меня, Лунатик?

- Гарри! – Вкрадчиво произнесла Джинни. - Это уж слишком. Он вырастет, считая себя девочкой. Или тебя девочкой!

Тедди вздрогнул от ее резких слов, хотя девушка и пыталась сделать голос менее злобным.

- Не смей, Джинни. Просто не смей. Он может быть тем, кем захочет. Даже принцессой.

- Ты его испортишь! Я надеюсь, ты будешь по-другому вести себя с нашими детьми.

Тедди снова вздрогнул, но Гарри притянул его в объятия и нежно поцеловал макушку.

- Почему бы тебе не пойти найти свою бабушку? - Прошептал он в ушко малышу. - Я скоро буду и заберу тебя домой.

Мальчик отрицательно помотал головой.

- Нет. - Пробормотал он. - Хочу остаться. С тобой.

Вздохнув, его крестный ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он повернулся к Джинни.

- Не смей подвергать сомнению мою способность быть крестным или отцом.

Джинни открыла рот для ответа, но Гарри не позволил ей этого.

- Ты не крестная Тедди и приходишься ему всего лишь дальней родственницей. Ты не моя жена, не невеста, и насколько я понимаю на данный момент, даже не моя девушка.

- Не говори так, Гарри... - Начала она, шагнув вперед.

- Как ты можешь быть настолько бесчувственной к ребенку? К моему крестнику? Единственному человеку, которого я считаю своей настоящей семьей?

Джинни отвела взгляд, засунув руки в карманы джинс.

- Я так и думал. - Прошептал он, а в голосе слышалась лишь твердость. Затем он подхватил Тедди на руки.

Когда его Сохатик наклонился поцеловать малыша в лоб перед сном, Тедди дернул его вниз и мягко поцеловал в губы.

- Спокойной ночи, Сохатик. - Прошептал мальчик, уже не видя растерянного и ошеломленного лица своего крестного.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Глава 3.**

… _**Lebedinoye**____**Ozero**__** …**_

_**Лебединое озеро.**_

Тедди удовлетворенно рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале: черная мантия обтягивала его фигурку, при этом свободно развиваясь по краям. Скоро придет его Сохатик, напомнил сам себе мальчик, и уставился в глаза своему отражению, постоянно меняя их цвет, и пытаясь решить, какой оставить.

Он не знал, что понравится его Сохатику. Как-то раз на свой восьмой день рождения он спросил мужчину, но в ответ Гарри лишь рассмеялся, и ответил, что оставляет выбор на усмотрение крестника.

Шаря глазами по комнате в поисках вдохновения, взгляд остановился на семейном алтаре. Там стояло несколько фотографий его родителей (большая часть которых была сделана еще в их молодость в Хогвартсе). У них даже не было настоящего свадебного фото! Между ними стояло несколько снимков бабушки. И одна фотография была строго по центру: его Сохатик после окончания курсов аврорской тренировки.

Мальчик улыбнулся, а глаза не отрывались от движущейся картинки. Сохатик был полностью одет в аврорскую униформу, счастливо улыбаясь в камеру. А на его руках сидел, смеющийся Тедди с темно-фиолетовыми волосами и сияющими зелеными глазами. Само совершенство!

Также на алтаре была еще одна фотография. Его бабушка очень расстроилась, увидев ее, но мальчик не мог не оставить фото. Пару недель назад Тедди вырезал ее из "_Ежедневного пророка_" и благоговейно изучал фигуры, раздумывая о том, как они выглядят в реальности.

На него смотрела улыбающаяся семья. Волшебник с платиновыми волосами и острыми аристократическими чертами лица стоял рядом со своей красавицей-женой, держащей на руках младенца с пухлыми щечками светлыми волосами и серо-серебряными глазами.

Мальчик кивнул сам себе и повернулся обратно к зеркалу. Его волосы стали того же светлого оттенка, и глаза из темно-шоколадных превратились в серебристо-серые.

Раздался стук, и мальчик подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а потом бросился к двери и распахнул ее настежь. За ней обнаружился улыбающийся Сохатик с почти уложенными волосами и яркими глазами, сверкающими за черной прямоугольной оправой очков.

- Лунатик. - Поприветствовал мальчика Гарри, моментально откладывая в сторону два свертка из рук, прежде чем поймать Тедди в свои объятия. - Ты готов к суровому испытанию? - Заговорщицки прошептал он, и мальчик рассмеялся.

- Да! Как я выгляжу? - Тедди нервно закусил губу, а Сохатик опустил его на пол и сделал шаг назад, чтобы окинуть мальчика оценивающим взглядом.

- Красавец!

Тедди зарделся.

- Какого принца или принцессу ты изображаешь сегодня? - Рассмеялся мужчина, а потом наклонился поцеловать Тедди в лоб, но мальчик дернул его за волосы, пока не смог дотянуться и чмокнуть своего Сохатика в губы.

Его крестный слегка покраснел, но выпрямился, ничего не сказав.

- Ни один из вариантов. - Проинформировал Тедди Сохатика, а потом потянул его к своему фамильному алтарю и указал на газетную вырезку. - Я хотел выглядеть как мой кузен.

Его Сохатик уставился на фото, а потом грустно улыбнулся.

- Ты на самом деле выглядишь похожим на молодого Скорпиуса. - Заверил он мальчика, проведя рукой по светлым волосам. - Однако я думаю, что ты гораздо красивее, чем твой кузен Драко _когда-либо_ был.

- Ты ведь знал его, правда?

Гарри кивнул.

- Да. Он был первым встреченным мной ребенком-волшебником. Но мы так и не смогли поладить в школе. - Задумчиво произнес Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от движущейся фотографии. Но потом резко прекратил об этом думать. - Хочешь получить свой подарок сейчас или попозже?

- Подарок? - Заинтересовался Тедди. - Я думал, что мы будем дарить подарок только невесте и жениху.

- Так и есть. - Согласился его Сохатик. - Однако, поскольку ты довольно жестко проинформировал меня, что я должен выглядеть просто великолепно, чтобы быть твоей парой, дабы все, включая невесту, завидовали тебе... - Тедди покраснел, но ничего не ответил. - ... Я подумал, что будет правильно принести тебе своего рода «цветы».

Мужчина развернулся и поднял меньший из двух свертков, который был подозрительно похож на книгу, и протянул его Тедди. Подарок был завернут в темно-синюю бумагу с серебряной окантовкой – любимые цвета мальчика. Тедди лучезарно улыбнулся.

- Спасибо. - Прошептал он, а потом развернулся и уселся на кровать, поглаживая красивую оберточную бумагу.

- Знаешь, ты уже можешь его развернуть. - Прошептал Сохатик, садясь рядом с крестником.

- Почитаешь ее мне сегодня перед сном? - С надеждой спросил мальчик.

- Конечно.

Тедди кивнул и, глянув в последний раз, разорвал бумагу, с восхищением смотря на огромную книгу с красивой акварельной картиной на обложке.

- Лебединое озеро. – Благоговейно прочитал мальчик и посмотрел на своего крестного. - А кто эти красивые девушки на обложке?

- Балерины. - Объяснил мужчина. - Магглы, рассказывающие истории посредством танца. Это очень знаменитый русский балет. Он рассказывает историю об истинной любви и волшебстве.

- Там грустный конец? - Спросил мальчик, кусая губы. - В большинстве сказок грустные концы.

- И да, и нет, Лунатик. - Ответил Сохатик. - Сказки, как настоящая жизнь, в них встречается хорошее, и плохое. Но в конце всегда побеждает истинная любовь.

- Тогда, это не может быть плохим, не так ли?

Гарри грустно улыбнулся, щелкнув мальчика по носу, как он это всегда делал.

- Полагаю, что нет. Ты сам все увидишь сегодня вечером, маленький верфольф.

Тедди кивнул, а потом с любопытством посмотрел на другой сверток.

- А что мы дарим им? - Заговорщицки прошептал он.

- Волшебное радио, что автоматически переключается на тот канал, где идет прямая трансляция матча по квиддичу... даже когда ты этого не хочешь.

Тедди рассмеялся.

- Как-там-его-по-имени понравится. А кстати, как там его имя?

- Роджер Дэвис.

- Роджер Дэвис. - Повторил мальчик. - Никогда с ним не общался. Виделись пару раз, да и то, он просто потрепал мои волосы, а потом снова начинал разговаривать с Флёр или Джинни.

- Ну, он был поклонником Джинни последние два года, и она наконец-то сказала да. - Гарри пришлось сдержать смешок при воспоминании об этом. - Он загнал ее в угол в Норе, у всех на глазах опустившись на одно колено.

Тедди отвел глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на своего крестного сквозь блондинистую челку.

- Те ведь не злишься на меня, правда? - Мальчик наклонился вперед и ласково потерся о плечо своего Сохатика, желая хоть как-то пометить его своим запахом. По крайней мере, теперь запах будет на его мантии до конца свадьбы. Если только какая-нибудь ведьма с тяжелыми приторными духами не попытается с ним потанцевать. Мальчик слегка зарычал при мысли об этом.

Никто не будет танцевать с его парой, кроме него! Даже если для этого ему придется отпугивать всех желающих, притворяясь больным ликантропией!

Большая рука обняла мальчика и притянула его еще ближе. И Тедди потерся об обнаженную шею над воротником выходной мантии своего крестного. В этот краткий миг мальчик был на седьмом небе от счастья.

- Нет, Лунатик. Я никогда не смогу разозлиться на тебя. Только на нее, раз она думала, что ты не важен для меня.

Тедди закусил губу, борясь с желанием прикусить Сохатика за шею. Он чувствовал непреодолимое желание укусить крестного, но изо всех сил боролся с ним.

Тедди надеялся, что Джинни постарается показать всем размер кошелька своего магглорожденного мужа, и на приеме будет хоть что-то из сырого мяса. На некоторое время оно ослабит его желание, испытываемое рядом с Сохатиком.

- Люблю тебя, Сохатик. - Вместо этого пробормотал мальчик. - Так сильно тебя люблю.

**Глава 4.**

… _**Sir Gawain and the Grene Knight ….**_

_**Сэр Гавайн и Зеленый Рыцарь.**_

Тедди понял, что не было никакого великого похода, в который отправились рыцари Короля Артура. И мальчик решил, что все путешествия – скучная штука. Поэтому свое время он посвятит составлению планов о том, как убедить своего Сохатика, свою пару, на самом деле вступить с ним в партнерские отношения.

Его бабушка, в честь отъезда в Хогвартс менее чем через неделю, подарила ему книгу о вервольфах и их традициях, сказав, что хоть мальчик и не инициирован, но это все равно часть его наследия.

Закончив читать книгу, Тедди не смог удержаться от хмыка. Он, может, и не оборачивался каждое полнолуние, но в его крови определенно присутствовали следы ликантропии. И теперь мальчик понимал, почему каждый раз при полной луне он чувствовал себя немного странно. И почему его юное тело начинало дрожать в присутствии Сохатика.

Теперь Тедди осталось только придумать, как _сообщить_ об этом крестному.

Пройти сквозь чары было на удивление просто. В конце концов, он тоже был Блэком и чистокровным, ибо все его бабушки и дедушки были волшебниками. Хотя его бабушка со стороны отца и была сквибом. Но ее кровь оставалась чистой, и не потревожила чары на поместье Малфоев.

В конце концов, он был членом семьи.

Оказалось на удивление легко попасть в Уилтшир. У мальчика уже была палочка, купленная на Косой аллее. Куда его сопровождал Сохатик, который гордо улыбался, когда желтые с голубыми вкраплениями искры посыпались с кончика палочки из красного дерева с сердцевиной из волос единорога. Поэтому выбраться из дома не составило труда, стоило его бабушке отправиться спать. А потом Тедди вызвал Рыцарский автобус.

Мальчик добрался до поместья и прокрался вдоль дома до веранды, в больших окнах которой был виден яркий свет. Там собралась вся семья. Тедди увидел Драко Малфоя, лежащего на полу и читающего своему сыну книгу, очень похожую на "_Сказки о Бидл Барде_". А также мальчик заметил домового эльфа, сидящего в углу комнаты на случай нужды.

Скорпиус был полностью очарован, радостно рассматривая картинки в книжке. И в восторге хлопал в ладошки, когда Драко наклонялся и громко чмокал малыша в лоб.

Сцена напомнила Тедди о его отношениях с крестным, когда мальчик еще был маленьким. Бабушка рассказывала, что он часто менял свой цвет волос, чтобы походить на Сохатика, что льстило мальчику. Но он не хотел думать о Сохатике как о своем отце.

Тедди содрогнулся. Это было неправильно. Сохатик принадлежал ему, да, и только ему! Но не в этом смысле.

Мальчик попытался подобраться еще ближе, но край его мантии за что-то зацепился, и он почти упал, стукнув руками по стеклу. Подняв глаза, Тедди встретился взглядом с разгневанным серым взором.

Мальчик резко побледнел, но твердо выдержал борьбу взглядами, наблюдая, как Драко вышел из шока и приказал домашнему эльфу взять Скорпиуса и исчезнуть.

Тедди даже не пытался сбежать. Он знал, что это бесполезно. Мальчик мог изменить свою внешность, но он не смог бы далеко убежать или использовать магию. И Тедди понимал, что Драко скорее всего поднимет защиту, чтобы поймать его и допросить. Или хуже того, вызовет Авроров. И тогда его Сохатик узнает, а за ним и его бабушка.

Мальчик сглотнул и отцепил мантию, подтягивая ее поближе. От страха его волосы стали глубокого кровавого цвета, а глаза засияли золотым.

Дверь отъехала и на мальчика уставилась палочка.

- Ваша палочка, молодой человек. - Предупреждающе произнес его дядя Драко, и Тедди вытащил требуемое из кармана мантии, передавая мужчине.

- Пожалуйста, не уничтожайте ее! Я получил палочку только на прошлой неделе. - Тихо попросил Тедди, и глаза Драко расширились, а потом он кивнул.

- Что вы делаете в моем доме и как смогли пройти сквозь чары?

- Я... - Тедди засомневался и посмотрел в серебряные глаза. Но не увидел ничего, напоминающего его бабушку, поэтому отвел взгляд. - Я хотел увидеть моего кузена, хотя бы раз. Я уже закончу Хогвартс, к тому времени, когда он туда пойдет.

- Кузена?

- Скорпиуса. - Золотые глаза встретились с серебряными. - Мы – последние из Блэков.

Драко вздохнул и чуть опустил палочку.

- Ты – Тедди Люпин, верно?

Мальчик кивнул.

- Я – чистокровный. Честно!

Малфой фыркнул над возбужденным состоянием своего маленького племянника.

- Я знаю, Тедди. - Мужчина положил обе палочки в свой карман и пригласил мальчика вовнутрь. - А теперь, давай я позову твою бабушку, и ты вернешься домой.

Тедди отчаянно замотал головой и дернул Драко за рукав.

- Только не бабушку! Она не очень любит свою сестру.

- Да, не очень. - Мужчина вздохнул и провел мальчика из комнаты в главный холл, по которому шла статная женщина со стаканом молока в руках. - Кстати, о Дьяволе...

- Драко. - Произнесла женщина и сделала паузу. Ее глаза опустились вниз на Тедди, а потом снова она смотрела только на сына. - Астория сообщила, что Скорпиус плачет.

- Я скоро буду. У нас неожиданный гость, и я должен отправить его домой.

- Только не зовите бабушку. Она узнает. Она всегда знает.

- Кто этот молодой человек? - Спросила женщина.

- Тедди Люпин. Он хотел увидеть Скорпиуса перед отъездом в Хогвартс. Тедди, твоя двоюродная бабушка, Нарцисса Малфой.

Миссис Малфой заметно удивилась, а потом на ее губах заиграла легкая улыбка.

- Рада с тобой познакомиться, Тедди. Но мы на самом деле должны позвать Дромеду. Она будет переживать. Я знаю, поскольку тоже волновалась бы, если бы постель Скорпиуса оказалась пуста.

- Только не бабушку! Пожалуйста, позовите лучше Сохатика! - Снова попросил Тедди.

- Сохатика? - Переспросил Драко.

- Моего крестного – Сохатика. Мы – последние из Мародёров.

Какое-то время Драко недоумевал, а потом в его глазах отразилось понимание.

- А! Поттер. А он хотя бы подключен к каминной сети?

Тедди радостно закивал.

- Я всегда связываюсь с ним, когда не должен этого делать. Хотя бабушка говорит, что я должен уважать его право на личную жизнь. – С насмешкой ответил мальчик, заставив миссис Малфой слегка улыбнуться.

Пара Малфоев обменялась многозначительными взглядами, которые Тедди не смог расшифровать. А потом Драко связался с Гриммаулд-Плейс. Меньше чем через три минуты одетый на скорую руку Сохатик вывалился из камина, и Тедди обнаружил себя моментально заключенным в сокрушающие объятия.

- Лунатик. - Прошептал мужчина в кроваво-красные волосы Тедди. - О чем ты думал?

Тедди растаял в теплоте своего партнера, вдыхая его запах, который доводил юный разум до безумия, но в тоже время успокаивал его. Мальчик хотел впиться зубами в обнаженную ключицу своего Сохатика. Отметить его, укусить его, попробовать вкус его крови, облизать его!

Тедди содрогнулся от переполняющих его инстинктов, но быстро запихнул их обратно.

Это был его Сохатик – его крестный - и Тедди не может его испугать! Пока еще нет. Не сейчас, когда все идет так великолепно. К тому же Тедди знал, что он пока еще не готов.

Мальчик чуть отодвинулся и легко поцеловал своего Сохатика в губы, уже даже не покраснев от знакомого действия.

- Прости. - Прошептал он. - Я просто хотел увидеть своего маленького кузена. Наша семья такая маленькая.

_Наша стая..._

- Луни. - Вздохнул мужчина, проводя рукой по таким знакомым волосам мальчика. - У тебя есть я и бабушка.

- Я знаю. Я просто хотел еще и маленького братика. Хотя бы ненадолго.

- Понятно. - Гарри вздохнул и нетипично потерся о нос мальчика. - В следующий раз, будь добр, сообщи нам, чтобы мы могли послать приглашение и не пугать твоего маленького кузена или твоего, эээ, дядю. - Он посмотрел на Драко и получил одобрительный кивок головой в ответ.

- А что насчет бабушки?

- Забудь. Я поговорю с ней. - Пообещал Гарри. - И Малфой сказал, что если хочешь, ты можешь увидеться со Скорпиусом на Рождес.., эм, Йольские каникулы.

Тедди повернулся к Драко и радостно улыбнулся.

- Правда?

Малфой снова кивнул.

- Правда, правда. - Пообещал Сохатик.

- Можно сегодня я останусь у тебя? - Спросила малыш, снова поворачиваясь к своему крестному.

Мужчина вздохнул.

- Конечно. Я сообщу твоей бабашке, что ты в очередной раз сбежал через камин.

Тедди наклонился вперед и слегка прикусил крестного за ухо, заставив Драко и миссис Малфой расширить глаза, а Гарри – недоуменно сморщить нос.

Он был счастлив, он был в безопасности, и он снова сможет увидеться со Скорпиусом. И Тедди чувствовала себя в руках своей пары, как дома.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Глава 5.**

… _**Turandokht**__** …**_

_**Турандот или Дочь Турана**_

Искры и пепел взвились вокруг мальчика, и, выпав из камина, Тедди с глухим звуком изящно приземлился на четвереньки, напоминая волка.

- Лунатик. - Прозвучал хрипловатый голос, и мальчик, улыбаясь, посмотрел вверх на своего Сохатика. - К счастью ты не унаследовал неуклюжесть своей мамы.

Мужчина оглядел мальчика с ног до головы и его глаза слегка сузились, когда Тедди плавно перетек из волчьей позиции, вставая во весь рост.

- Ты вырос. - Отметил его Сохатик, взлохмачивая белые волосы. - Играешь в квиддич? - И снова его глаза чуть сузились.

Тедди отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет. А что?

- У тебя появились мышцы, вот и все.

- Тебе не нравится? - обеспокоенно спросил Тедди, вытягиваясь вверх и потирая нос о нос своего Сохатика в знаке симпатии. Он нежно поцеловал мягкие, розовые губы перед собой, глубоко вдыхая запах своего партнера, вызывающий дрожь желания вдоль позвоночника.

Справа кто-то прочистил горло, и Тедди развернулся, злобно сузив глаза при виде красивой блондинки.

- Ты должно быть Тедди! - Сказала она, наклоняясь и протягивая ему руку. - Я так ждала встречи с тобой.

Тедди снова повернулся к своему Сохатику с вопросом в глазах.

- Это Ханна, Тедди. Мы хорошо знакомы ещё со школы.

Из горла мальчика донесся тихий рык, и его Сохатик рассмеялся.

- Она подруга Джинни. - Объяснил Гарри, присаживаясь на корточки и еще раз лохматя белые волосы Тедди, заставляя фиолетовые глаза мальчика засветиться от счастья.

- О! Хорошо. - Тедди не смотрел на Ханну. Она ему не нравилась. А точнее ему не нравился исходящий от девушки _запах_. Он был незаметен, спрятан под ароматом парфюма из роз, но все равно был. От женщины исходил аромат жара тела, лета и горьковато-сладкой влажности. Мальчик сморщил нос и посмотрел на девушку, прослеживая ее взгляд, устремлённый на _его_ Сохатика.

Тедди незаметно принюхался и облегченно вздохнул. Сохатик пах ванилью и древесным дымом. Не солью, и не жаром тела. А значит, Гарри не хотел эту Ханну.

- Мой крестный – моя пара. - Четко проинформировал он женщину, и ее глаза сузились.

- Твоя пара?

Тедди кивнул, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами своего Сохатика.

- Мы вместе выходим в свет. - Важно произнес он.

Сохатик фыркнул от смеха.

- Так и есть, Луни.

Непонятный запах привлек внимание мальчика, и он принюхался.

- Вы тушите зайца?

Джинни подошла к трио и выжидающе посмотрела на Ханну и Гарри, невысказанный вопрос был виден в ее глазах.

- Ты учуял мясо? - Спросила Ханна, поворачиваясь в сторону кухни, где находилось тушеное мясо и другие блюда, с наложенными на них согревающими чарами.

Тедди издевательски хмыкнул над ее неведением.

- Конечно же, я почувствовал его. Он божественен!

Его Сохатик поднялся с корточек. При движении были видны мышцы. А потом встал позади Тедди, положив большие теплые руки ему на плечи.

- У тебя великолепное обоняние. - Заметил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал обычно.

- Как дела? - Спросила Джинни, подчёркнуто не обращая внимания на Тедди.

Мальчик никак не отреагировал на эту маленькую демонстрацию.

Ханна заколебалась.

- Тедди только что сообщил мне, что он пара Гарри навсегда. – В ее зеленых глазах светилась только одна мысль. Та, которую Тедди инстинктивно распознал, но не пожелал озвучить.

Джинни рассмеялась, но ее смех прозвучал слишком пусто и наигранно, по мнению Тедди.

- Это детская игра, в которую они до сих пор играют. Ничего более.

Тедди снова зарычал, выступая вперед и обнажая зубы.

- Это не игра.

Джинни обеспокоенно посмотрела на мальчика, а ее слегка полная фигура задрожала. Потом она перевела взгляд на свою подругу.

- Хорошо, Тедди, это не игра. - Умиротворяющее произнесла девушка, снова посмотрев на Сохатика, твердо стоящего позади мальчика.

Гарри вздохнул.

- Луни, я принес тебе новую книгу в честь поступления на факультет Райвенкло. - Прошептал он в ухо мальчика, и Тедди тут же расслабился.

- Новая сказка?

- Да. - Гарри указал на сверток на каминной полке, обернутый в бумагу райвенкловских цветов. - Эта история для взрослых волшебников. В ней рассказывается о принцессе, по приказу которой казнили всех ее ухажеров, не разгадавших трех заданных девушкой загадок. Почему бы тебе не проверить, сможешь ли ты сам ответить на загадки до того, как тебе скажут правильный ответ.

Тедди обнял своего крестного за шею и потерся носом о его нос.

- Мой Сохатик! - Пробормотал он нежно, отмечая партнера своим запахом.

Взволнованные карие глаза Джинни просверлили их взглядом с другого конца комнаты, но Тедди этого не заметил.

- Прочитаешь мне ее? - Прошептал мальчик, потираясь белыми волосами о шею Сохатика.

- Да. Кроме последних двух страниц. Хочу посмотреть, разгадаешь ли ты загадки и настолько ли ты умен, как об этом мне рассказывают профессоры. - Подразнил крестника Гарри.

- Я – лучший в своем классе. - Оскорбился Тедди, а потом отступил назад и высокомерно посмотрел на своего крестного. - Я буду старостой, а потом и Старшим старостой. Просто подожди и увидишь!

Его Сохатик широко улыбнулся.

- Иди уже.

Кинув на крестного последний взгляд, Тедди подбежал к камину и взял свой подарок, усаживаясь в пустое кресло у огня.

- О чем ты думаешь? - Зашипела Джинни, оттаскивая крестного Тедди в сторону кухни.

Мальчик покачал головой: как будто это помешает ему услышать их разговор. Если только ведьма не вспомнит о заглушающих чарах, в чем Тедди сильно сомневался.

Мальчик поморщился. Принцесса приказала казнить своего ухажера и надеть его голову на пику. Тедди точно не будет показывать эту книгу Виктуар, Доминику, маленькой Роуз или любому другому ребенка семейства Уизли, которые выглядели все на одно лицо: с рыжими волосами и веснушками на коже. Только Фред II и малышка Рокси избежали этого: они унаследовали шоколадную кожу и темные волосы своей матери.

- Из-за чего крики на этот раз, Джинни? - Раздраженно вздохнул Сохатик. И Тедди не винил его в этом. Он был безумно рад, когда его крестный порвал с младшей Уизли. По многим причинам, включая ее темперамент и резкие суждения о его воспитании.

- Я не кричу! - Ответила девушка, глубоко вздохнув.

Ханна молчала.

Тедди пролистал книгу, пока не добрался до загадок.

"Что рождается каждым вечером и умирает во время каждого восхода."

Мальчик закусил губу. Довольно острые передние зубы прокусили кожу.

Билл Уизли, идущий на кухню, остановился, увидев эту картину, а потом, приняв какое-то решение, подошел к Тедди.

- Привет, Тедди. - Произнес он и наклонился вперед.

Тедди посмотрел вверх и его глаза из фиолетового стали золотыми, стоило мальчику увидеть шрамы, отмечающие некогда прекрасное лицо Билла. Мальчик считал старшего Уизли кем-то вроде дяди – Волка-дяди – хотя определенно, мужчина не был членом его стаи. Фенрир Грейбек, чьё имя по идее не должно быть знакомо мальчику, атаковал и Билла, и его отца, делая их своего рода братьями.

- Дай-ка мне посмотреть?

Тедди недоуменно уставился на Билла.

- Открой рот. Совсем чуть-чуть.

- За-зачем? - Спросил мальчик, закрывая книгу и крепко прижимая ее к себе.

- Хочу посмотреть, унаследовал ли ты зубы своего отца. Вот и все.

Стыдливо покраснев, Тедди отвел глаза и продолжил кусать губу, разрывая ее еще больше. Он принюхался и учуял запах пергамента, витавший вокруг друга его отца, к которому примешивалась нотка беспокойства.

Большая рука убрала белый локон за ухо мальчика, и Тедди отшатнулся в сторону.

- Тебе не позволено делать этого. - Опасно прорычал мальчик, сверкнув глазами на Билла. - Никому не позволено касаться меня, кроме Сохатика.

- Хорошо, Тедди, хорошо. - Мужчина осторожно отодвинулся, заметив физические изменения мальчика. - Тебе будет двенадцать в апреле?

Тедди кивнул.

Билл прикрыл глаза, как будто испытывая боль.

- Половая зрелость. - Прошептал он. - Как давно ты знаешь об этом, Тедди? Тебе потребуется помощь.

- Зачем? - Жестко спросил мальчик. - Зачем мне помощь? Со мной все в порядке.

Билл выглянул в окно, и полная луна осветила их. Мужчина облегченно вздохнул.

- Конечно, в порядке. Я всё понимаю. У меня тоже есть волчьи повадки, Тедди. В это время месяца я жажду мяса, я становлюсь грубым собственником. Мне приходится следить за своим темпераментом. Я хочу – спариваться.

Тедди с беспокойством посмотрел на Билла.

- Не говори ему! Пожалуйста. Он возненавидит меня. - Попросил мальчик, зная, что Гарри сочтет его слишком юным. Ему надо еще подрасти, прежде чем его Сохатик сможет с ним соединиться. Поэтому мальчик отчаянно вцепился маленькой ручкой в большую руку Билла. - Пожалуйста.

- Это не нормально! - Долетел до них пронзительный голос Джинни. - Ему одиннадцать, а ты позволяешь ему делать это – как будто вы любовники!

Билл поморщился, но проигнорировал слова сестры.

- Само собой, я промолчу. Он _никогда_ не должен узнать об этом. - Четко произнес мужчина. - Никогда, Тедди.

Взгляд Тедди приобрел твердость, а золотые глаза стали розового цвета, отражая смену его эмоций. Билл этого либо не заметил, либо не посчитал важным.

- Он фактически твой отец. Это убьёт его. Это – неправильно. Гарри не волк, он не поймет. Даже я не до конца понимаю этого, а ведь я подвергся нападению. - Тедди уловил скрытый смысл. "Он не урожденный волк, в отличие от тебя. Гарри не поймет и возненавидит тебя.. Он будет испытывать отвращение. Это заставляет испытывать отвращение даже меня." - Однако об остальном ему все же следует сообщить. Он заслуживает знать, с чем имеет дело.

- Все под контролем. Ему не нужно знать. - Мальчик отвернулся и снова открыл книгу, уставившись на первую загадку.

"Надежда... Ответ – надежда."

Губы Тедди сжались в одну жесткую линию. Его не волновало, что на рассвете надежда умирает. Он – волк. Создание Луны, если верить легендам. Рассвет никогда не наступит.

- Извини, Тедди. - Произнес Билл, и, не дотрагиваясь до мальчика, поднялся и направился в сторону кухни.

- Если бы я не знала лучше, то сказала бы, что он ведет себя, как чертов верфольф! - Громко произнесла Джинни, и несколько голов сидящих в гостиной людей сначала повернулись в сторону кухонной двери, а потом на Тедди, который в этот момент жадно сверлили взглядом вторую загадку.

"Что мерцает красным цветом и греет как пламя, но не огонь?".

- Он ведет себя так, как будто наступило раннее половое созревание! А ему всего лишь одиннадцать лет. И ты это позволяешь! Ты всегда всё ему позволяешь, Гарри! - Продолжала разоряться Джинни, когда ее прервал низкий баритон.

- Это чувства. И меня не волнует, если они связаны с его волчьей сущностью. Он – моя семья. Не стоит ненавидеть ребенка, который _не имеет к тебе никакого отношения_.

Мальчик высунул язык и слизал кровь с губ. А потом вздохнул. Кровь. Красная и теплая, но не огонь.

Кровь делает его таким, какой он есть. И хотя он был еще маленьким и не знал, что ему делать, мальчик не собирался злиться на свою судьбу. Он был создан таким – волк и в тоже время человек, нетронутый луной.

- Они вас слышат. - Вставил Билл, и уши Тедди дернулись. Голос старшего Уизли звучал достаточно тихо, чтобы его не услышал никто, кроме сидевших рядом с кухней. А это были Тедди и неизвестная ему ведьма. Она, должно быть, встречалась с кем-то из многочисленных членов семьи Уизли. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. - И я думаю, что Тедди унаследовал некоторые отцовские... желания. Я видел, как он прокусил свою губу острыми клыками. И думаю, что он вполне может чуять то, что не должен.

"Что похоже на лед, но обжигает как огонь?"

Третья загадка. Тайна.

- Я знаю. - Устало ответил Сохатик. - Я надеялся, что он придет с этим ко мне, но он так этого и не сделал.

- И тебя это не беспокоит? - Наконец-то подала голос Ханна. - Ему одиннадцать, и он – волк.

- Почему я должен беспокоиться из-за этого? - Спросил его Сохатик ледяным тоном. - Он – мой крестник. И я люблю его таким, какой он есть.

И Гарри вышел из кухни. Его тело было сведено от напряжения, а в глазах горел огонь, до этого не виданный Тедди. И в этот момент мальчик понял ответ на третью загадку.

**Глава 6.**

… _**La belle et la bete …**_

_**Красавица и Чудовище.**_

Снова было Рождество и в небесах "блистала" новая Луна. Но кожа Тедди горела, как если бы изнутри его жег огонь. Пот катился по вискам, пока мальчик дрожал лежа в постели в доме, где он провёл своё детство. Тедди мечтал лишь о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Он никогда еще не испытывал ничего настолько болезненного, настолько прекрасного, настолько сильного. Он отчаянно хотел своего Сохатика, нуждался в нем, мех против меха, кожа против кожи.

Спина выгнулась при виде образов, возникших в его сознании. Они мелькали перед глазами, как картинки в маггловском кино.

- Гарри! - Имя соскользнуло с губ. Отчаянно. В первый раз в жизни он произнес его. Его Сохатик. Его крестный. Его… Его… Его…

Его пара. Его Гарри.

Судорога сотрясла тело, и мальчик прокусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Кровь наполнила его рот и потекла дальше, в горло, обжигая и лишь увеличивая его желание.

Тедди хотел увидеть своего Сохатика. Убедиться, что он в порядке, что он _его_ и _только_ _его_. Он хотел пометить, укусить, облизать, поцеловать – нежно, мягко, любяще.

- Нет. - Пробормотал мальчик сам себе. - Не могу. Не Гарри.

Бабушка уже вызвала целителей, но они не знали, что происходит с мальчиком. Тедди ничего им не рассказывал, не объяснял симптомов, и отказывался перебираться в Св.Мунго.

- Дайте ему отдохнуть и позовите нас, если станет хуже. - Уходя прошептал целитель обеспокоенной бабушке. - Я считаю, это магически усиленная лихорадка. Я оставил зелье. Дадите ему.

Тедди вылил это зелье в музыкальную шкатулку, подаренную ему Джинни на Рождество, когда он был еще маленьким. И держал он вещицу возле кровати лишь потому, что его бабушка отметила, как шкатулка хорошо подходит к оформлению комнаты.

Стук в дверь. Но мальчик лишь вцепился в подушку, бедра резко терлись о кровать, стараясь унять испытываемое мальчиком желание.

А его отец испытывал подобное? Эту потребность в соединении? Он тоже сходил с ума, когда впервые встретил маму? Также отчаянно желал отметить ее?

В начале года мальчик как одержимый искал в библиотеке книги про оборотней и их брачные повадки. А когда кто-то из его друзей спрашивал, чем он занимается, Тедди отвечал, что пытается понять своего отца. И мальчика оставляли в покое.

Тедди знал, что некоторые волки никогда не испытывают потребность в соединении. Особенно, если не встретили того, кто вызовет интерес в их тёмной стороне. Вервольфы способны на многое, преследуя того, чей запах зовет их. Оборотни не предназначены для одного человека. Но их тело потребует соединения с первым же человеком, чей запах позовет их.

Это было и раем, и адом. Благословлением, и проклятием. Прекраснейшим и в тоже время чудовищным чувством.

- Лунатик? - Послышался от дверей баритон. И мальчик услышал, как дверь закрывается позади его любимого крестного. - Дромеда сообщила, что ты болен.

В свете ночника прозвучали шаги, и Тедди почувствовал, как его Сохатик садится на кровать. По телу мальчика прошла волна желания, и он застонал от приятной боли.

- Луни. - Вздохнул Гарри, а потом протянул руку и спокойно провел ей по длинным волосам Тедди. Сегодня они были каштанового цвета с черными прядками.

- Пожалуйста. - Попросил мальчик, сам еще не уверенный, чего хочет: чтобы его Сохатик продолжил или оставил его в полном одиночестве.

Рука продолжила поглаживать, перемещаясь к открытой шее и вспотевшим плечам.

- Лунатик, ты должен сказать мне, что не так. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Позволь целителям помочь тебе.

- Они не смогут помочь. - Тихо прохныкал мальчик. - Они не смогут помочь мне, Сохатик!

Рука на мгновение замерла, а потом снова начала поглаживать длинные волосы, стараясь успокоить его.

Тедди снова застонал и выгнулся под прикосновением, а потом развернулся, глядя на свою пару сине-зелеными, наполненными страстью глазами.

- Пожалуйста! Я не хочу причинить тебе вред.

Гарри недоуменно нахмурил брови, а потом изумрудные глаза посмотрели в окно на новую луну.

- Ты не сможешь причинить мне вред, Лунатик. Ты никогда не сможешь ранить меня.

Тедди отчаянно замотал головой, а потом разразился всхлипами, притянув подушку к груди, лишь бы между ним и тем, кто творит с ним такое, была хоть какая-то преграда.

- Пожалуйста, Сохатик. Мой Сохатик. Ты не понимаешь.

Теплые руки обхватили бледное лицо и обветренные губы прикоснулись к его в едва заметном поцелуе. Мальчик снова застонал и потянулся за точкой давления, желая, чтобы поцелуй продолжился, стал настоящим, требовательным. Но Сохатик отодвинулся.

- Тогда сделай так, чтобы я понял.

- Ты будешь меня ненавидеть. - Темно-синие глаза встретились с изумрудными, и Тедди отвел взгляд. - Я не вынесу, если ты станешь меня ненавидеть.

Вздох.

- Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть, Луни. - Тедди посмотрел на крестного. - Никогда.

Губы нежно поцеловали его нос, и мальчик содрогнулся, а потом обвился руками за шею Сохатика и наклонил его ниже. Он торопливо поцеловал своего крестного. Его губы были приоткрыты, целуя отчаянно, неумело, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все свои чувства. Тедди дрожал от желания и подвинулся еще чуть ближе, чтобы остановиться, когда он почувствовал, как замер Сохатик в его руках.

- Я знал это. - Убито прошептал мальчик, заставляя себя отодвинуться. - Я знал, что ты будешь ненавидеть меня.

Его тело сотрясали прерывистые вдохи. Это была настоящая пытка: находиться так близко к Сохатику, и в тоже время, понимать, что нельзя укусить его, как требует мать-луна.

- Я тебя не ненавижу. - Прошептал Сохатик в волосы Тедди. - Я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть. - Он сделал паузу. - И у тебя... ммм... зов природы? - Запнулся он.

Тедди покачал головой.

- Нет. Пока еще нет. Думаю, я еще слишком юн для этого.

- Тогда что это? - Теплые руки твердо прижимали мальчика к накаченной груди, и Тедди обнюхал подставленную шею.

- Соединение. Я должен отметить свою пару. Ты пока еще не мой и... и я чувствовал ее запах на той вечеринке. Я смог почувствовать _ее_.

- Кого? – Удивился его Сохатик.

Мальчик вздрогнул, в крови разгорался гнев.

- Герми... Гермиону.

- Тедди, она просто друг. - Уверил его Сохатик. Но мальчик лишь покачал головой, с раскрытых губ срывались вздохи.

- Но _она_ так не думает. Я почувствовал ее. Ее возбуждение.

- Лунатик, она – мой лучший друг, и замужем за другим моим лучшим другом. - Снова начал заверять его Гарри, но Тедди зарычал.

- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как это пахнет? Джинни изменяла своему мужу как минимум четыре раза за это лето. Я мог чувствовать её любовников на ней... в ней. Я узнал, когда она избавилась от ребенка, еще до того, как она сказала мне об этом, потому что исчез его сладкий запах. И она тут же начала пахнуть кем-то другим. Это было отвратительно. И каждый раз при виде ее, я боюсь, что я почувствую в ней тебя. - Слезы бежали по покрытому потом лицу. Тяжесть двухлетних знаний, и невозможность последовать нуждам тела, которые требовали отметить своего партнёра, затопили его.

Сохатик изумлено посмотрел на мальчика.

- Я знал лишь о двух. - Прошептал он, и Тедди шокировано уставился на крестного. - Я застал ее с одним, а другой сам рассказал об этом.

Маленькие, но в тоже время уверенные руки Тедди зарылись в волосы цвета вороного крыла. Поглаживая, подергивая, пытаясь найти точку опоры в настоящем.

- Пожалуйста! - Наполовину скуля, попросил мальчик с красным от стыда и возбуждения лицом. - Пожалуйста, Сохатик. Это больно.

- Т-ты уверен?

Наклоняясь вперед, пока его лицо не уткнулось изгиб шеи крестного, мальчик глубоко вздохнул.

- Да. Я никогда не лгу тебе, Сохатик.

Гарри чуть отодвинулся, всматриваясь в глаза Тедди, стараясь прочитать в них все эмоции и боль, а потом кивнул в подтверждение.

- Что ты должен сделать?

- Просто позволь мне отметить тебя... пока. Я обещаю. Если только...

- Если только что?

- Если только ты не хочешь сделать большего.

Сохатик вздохнул и осмотрел комнату, держа страдающего мальчика в руках. На темно-синих стенах висели картины верфольфов. И теперь, в первый раз за все время, огромная стена, посвященная культуре оборотней, приобрела свое истинное значение.

- Нам придется пожениться в итоге. - Прошептал мужчина сам себе. Его глаза сместились на часть картины, посвященной соединению верфольфов. Картина, изображающая Ремуса и Тонкс на самом верху – идеальный отвлекающий маневр.

- Такой невинный. - Прошептал он, снова поворачиваясь к Тедди и легко целуя его губы. - Я так тебя люблю. - Дал он ответ. - Мой Лунатик.

- Сохатик. - Вздохнул Тедди, снова целуя его, а потом обвивая руки вокруг шеи своей пары. - Прости, если будет больно.

- Ты никогда не сможешь причинить мне боль. - Ответил Гарри, давясь тихими слезами, которые сцеловывал с Тедди. - Никогда.

Поглаживая шею Сохатика, Тедди позволил себе носом очертить сильную челюсть своего крестного, обнюхивая, прикусывая кожу, а потом начал вылизывать приглянувшееся место.

Дрожь прошла по телу Гарри, и Тедди улыбнулся. Он знал свою пару. Его Сохатику было грустно, и он был расстроен, но все равно хотел его. И скоро они будут вместе, и даже министерские законы не смогут разлучить их.

- Прости. - Пробормотал мальчик, а потом впился зубами в мягкую плоть, кусая, пощипывая, посасывая, облизывая, требуя, отмечая его навсегда. Метка от укуса спадет, но не исчезнет никогда.

Тело мальчика содрогнулось от удовольствия, и с судорожным вздохом он кончил на живот своему партнеру.

- Прости-прости. – Плача и запинаясь запричитал мальчик в плечо Сохатику. Губы все еще слегка касались метки. - Я не знал, что так будет. Клянусь.

Соленные от слез губы коснулись губ мальчика, даря любовь.

- Шшш, Луни. Я знаю. Знаю. Все в порядке. Я отмечен.

- Я – чудовище... зверь. - Тедди начал всхлипывать, и почувствовал, как его руки ещё сильнее обхватили Гарри.

- Ты никогда не будешь чудовищем, Лунатик. Ты прекрасен. - Мужчина вздохнул, его руки выводили круги на спине Тедди, а взгляд замер на книжке, подаренной крестнику неделей раньше. Очень подходящий выбор, подумал Гарри. - Если разбираться, то это я чудовище... раз хочу тебя.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Глава 7.**

… _**De**____**vilde**____**svaner**__** …**_

_**Дикие лебеди.**_

- Высокий воротник. Снова. - Пробормотала Джинни во время одного из немногих собраний Блэков и Уизли. Скорпиус сидел на коленях у Тедди и парень читал ему самую новую из сказок, подаренных Сохатиком. В честь того, что он стал лучшим в своем классе - в очередной раз - в конце второго курса.

- Лебеди! - Радостно воскликнул Скорпиус. Серебряные волосы казались на несколько тонов светлее, на фоне волос Тедди клубничного цвета. Глаза Лунатика были темно-шоколадного цвета. Мальчик стал гораздо увереннее после Рождества, когда он отметил своего крестного. И в итоге теперь перед сном Сохатик играл роль его подушки, одновременно легко поглаживая мальчика по шее и нежно целуя.

Тедди даже хотел пойти, как он называл это, на "настоящее свидание", наблюдая за старшеклассниками, сопровождающих девушек в Хогсмид. И его пара несколько раз в июле водил мальчика на Косую аллею, нежно, но, в то же время, собственнически держа его за руку.

- Да, Скор. Дикие лебеди. - Тедди указал на картинку, изображавшую одиннадцать принцев, заключенных в свою анимагическую форму. И их сестру, плачущую рядом с ними и плетущую туники из крапивы.

- Как жаль! - Ответила Демельза, подруга Джинни. Ее каштановые волосы отливали красным в лучах солнца. - Помнишь, когда весной он надел свою квиддичную форму?

Джинни рассмеялась.

- Ах, эти мускулы! Как жаль, ведь все впустую. - Она стрельнула глазами в сторону своего экс-бойфренда, а потом пожала плечами.

- Он женат? - Спросила Демельза, как раз когда к ним присоединились Гермиона и Одри - жена Перси.

- Кто женат? - Задала вопрос Одри, наливая себе пунша. Помолвочное кольцо с огромным бриллиантом блестело рядом с обручальным кольцом.

- Гарри Поттер. - Ответила Демельза, указывая головой в сторону крестного Тедди. - Он носит серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки.

Джинни издевательски фыркнула.

- Кольцо не может быть из серебра. - Пробормотала она. – Гарри слишком боится, что оно может навредить Тедди.

Мальчик улыбнулся сам себе. Аллергия на серебро у верфольфов - всего лишь городская легенда, причем как в маггловском, так и в магическом мирах. Но мальчик даже и не думал исправлять их.

Гермиона сузила глаза, посмотрев на руку Гарри, а потом ахнула:

- Оно похоже на обручальное кольцо!

Тедди почувствовал, как в обычный запах возбуждения, сопровождающий женщину всегда, когда она смотрела на своего друга, примешался аромат недоумения.

Подросток широко ухмыльнулся и продолжил читать сказку довольному Скорпиусу. Вечером своего возвращения из Хогвартса, Тедди очень удивился, увидев своего Сохатика с кольцом. Он дулся весь ужин, и как только удалось застать свою пару в одиночестве, мальчик тут же оттянул горло водолазки, чтобы еще раз поставить метку на шею своему партнеру. А потом Сохатик рассказал ему, что решил последовать человеческой традиции об обручальных кольцах, чтобы Тедди знал, что мужчина принадлежит ему.

Мальчик потом целый час ластился к своему Сохатику, извиняясь за укус.

Широкое кольцо из платины с одним-единственным бриллиантом ровно посередине. Оно также хорошо послужило в отпугивании некоторых волшебников и магглов, которые инстинктивно признавали, что мужчина уже занят.

- Как давно он его носит? - Спросила Джинни с выражением глубокой задумчивости на лице.

Флёр, только что подошедшая к группе "ведьм Уизли" (кроме Демельзы, у которой были виды на Гарри - почетного Уизли - все остальные были либо по рождению, либо по браку из этого рода) услышала последний вопрос.

- Носит что?

- Обручальное кольцо на пальце.

- Когда он в последний раз был на семейной встрече? - Спросила Демельза.

- Кажется, на Рождество. Он ушел раньше обычного, потому что его крестник был болен.

Тедди поцеловал макушку кузена, когда заметил, что мальчик больше не обращает внимания на сказку, а вместо этого прислушивается к группе ведьм, стоящих рядом с ними.

- Тедди! - Радостно произнес малыш и придвинулся поближе.

- Кажется, он уже носил его в конце марта на празднестве в министерстве. - Добавила Одри. - Это достойное кольцо. Должно быть, стоит целое состояние.

- То'да почему с нами нет е'о жены? - Спросила Флёр, и Джинни пожала плечами.

- Почему он ничего не сказал мне и Рону? Мы его лучшие друзья! - Встревожено пробормотала Гермиона, откидывая длинные пушистые волосы за спину.

- Бииилл! - Позвала Флёр мужа, подошедшего, держа на руках их младшенького Луиса, который пойдет в Хогвартс через семь лет.

- Да, дорогая.

- Ты не знаешь, на ком женат наш 'Арри? - И женщина указала бокалом вина на предмет их разговора.

Глаза Билла резко сузились, когда он заметил не только полоску металла на руке, но и высокое горло на одежде, закрывающее шею даже в такую жару.

- Он носит обручальное кольцо.

- О нет, не носит. - Прорычал Билл, передавая Луиса матери.

Женщина недоуменно на него посмотрела, но ничего не ответила. Взгляд мужчины сфокусировался на Тедди, который также пристально смотрел на него. И в глазах мальчика светился вызов без грамма сожаления.

- Или носит. - Заявил Билл, подойдя к Гарри и опуская ворот, чтобы открыть метку.

Артур, с которым разговаривал Гарри, с любопытством посмотрел на отметку, не заметив следов от зубов.

- Как ты мог ему позволить это? - Спросил Билл с болью в глазах. - Ведь он мог тебя заразить!

- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. - Спокойно ответил Гарри, обегая глазами комнату, пока не наткнулся на Тедди, крепко прижавшего к себе маленького кузена. Мужчина одарил мальчика легкой улыбкой, и снова повернулся к Биллу.

- Черта с два, ты не понимаешь! Он - ребенок!

В комнате тут же образовалась тишина, а слова Билла повисли в воздухе.

- Я знаю. Не думай, что я не понимаю.

- Что не так? - Спросила бабушка Тедди, подходя ближе и переводя взгляд с Билла на Гарри.

- Гарри позволил вашего внуку отметить себя, как верфольф отмечает свою пару.

- Не говори ерунды! - Заявила пожилая женщина, ледяным голосом и с полыхающими гневом глазами. - Тедди не инициирован!

Его Сохатик вздохнул и уронил голову на руку, скорее всего желая оказаться где угодно, но не здесь.

- Вы не замечали? - Шокировано спросил Билл, а его бабушка все продолжала сверлить мужчину взглядом. - Не замечали, как он ведет себя при полной луне? Как он жаждет мяса?

Женщина твердо покачала головой, как будто стараясь отрицать то, что было правдой.

- Нонсенс! Мой внук - полностью человек, - и он просто… слишком привязан к Гарри.

От Тедди раздался грудной рык, и Драко с Джинни повернулись, посмотреть на него.

- Он отметил его, Дромеда! Гарри позволил ему отметить себя - он теперь даже носит это чертово обручальное кольцо!

- Гарри? - Пожилая женщина повернулась к нему, а большие карие глаза испытующе посмотрели на него.

- Есть кое-кто близкий мне... друг, - попытался объяснить Гарри, - кто возбуждается, находясь рядом со мной. Очень близкий друг.

Тедди заметил, как выпрямилась Гермиона.

- Он смог почувствовать ее запах на мне просто от одного объятия, и из-за этого ему стало плохо. Ты помнишь Дромеда? Целители не могли ничего с этим поделать. Я не мог вынести его в таком состоянии: больного, дрожащего и потеющего. Он жаждал прикосновения, а его глаза как будто остекленели, так как он не смог поддерживать их цвет. Я клянусь, это просто... метка.

Женщина ахнула.

- У него начался переходный период!

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Я больше ничего не скажу. Это будет неправильно по отношению к Лунатику.

- Я его бабушка! - Закричала на Гарри женщина, наконец-то потеряв терпение.

- А я - его пара. Я всегда заботился о нем, и никогда не выдам его секретов целой комнате, заполненной любопытными Уизли.

Резкий баритон укутал Тедди, вынуждая его задрожать от желания и подавить стон.

- Ты мне отвратителен! - Пробормотала женщина, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри.

- Я знаю, Дромеда. Знаю.

И только Тедди заметил, что его Сохатик так и не сказал, что сожалеет об этом.

**Глава 8.**

_**Вилисы (Вилисы или Жизель).**_

… _**Les Wilis (The Wilis, or Giselle) … **_

Тедди не знал, почему он пришел так рано. Он сказал своим друзьям идти в Сладкое Королевство без него, решив занять столик в темном углу и открыв перед собой искусно сделанную книгу.

Картинки поражали воображение богатством красок, занимая сразу всю страницу: темные и удушающие, как и Вилисы - потерянные души умерших девушек, не доживших до своей свадьбы, что танцевали на каждой из страниц.

- Жизель. - Прошептал мальчик, заправляя длинную светло-каштановую прядку за ухо. Прямые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза, отливавшие морской синевой на свету. Сегодня мальчик не хотел выделяться.

- Тедди? - Позвал его женский голос, и он поднял голову, удивившись, застав перед собой Гермиону Уизли. - Я не знала, что сегодня выходные в Хогсмиде.

Тедди в ответ пожал плечами и снова вернулся к книге. Перед его глазами предстала великолепная балерина, изображающая духа.

- Ты не слишком взрослый, чтобы читать сказки? - Вздохнула Гермиона, ставя покупки на стол и садясь напротив мальчика. - Не могу поверить, чтобы Андромеда одобряла это.

- Сказки учат нас простым истинам, а также интересны с точки зрения истории, поскольку в них магглы рассказывают о разных аспектах нашей жизни.

Женщина снова вздохнула.

- Ну, раз ты так говоришь. - Произнесла она, отнюдь не выглядя убежденной.

Тедди перевернул страницу, а его волосы блеснули пурпуром, соответствуя картинке перед ним.

- Нам на самом деле надо поговорить. Я не видела тебя с той... встречи... у Уизли.

Она подождала. Мальчик продолжил жадно разглядывать картинки.

- Тогда говори.

- _Почему_ ты солгал Гарри, Тедди?

Теперь уже вздохнул мальчик.

- Ты только что призналась, что это не было ложью, когда предположила, что я имел в виду тебя. - И Тедди посмотрел на женщину глазами цвета моря. - Я из Райвенкло. Помнишь об этом?

Гермиона ощетинилась:

- Шляпа хотела и меня распределить в Райвенкло... - Начала объяснять женщина, но Тедди раздраженно щелкнул языком.

- Очевидно, она решила, что ты не подходишь. - Тедди откинулся назад, и снова вернул разговор в прошлое русло. - Однако я не понимаю, _почему_. Ты замужем. А что с Роуз и Хьюго? Стой, _не надо_ отвечать. Не думаю, что хочу знать твой ответ.

Мальчик принюхался и учуял тонкий аромат своей пары. Должно быть, его партнер где-то поблизости. Может быть, заказывает у мадам Розмерты огневиски, прежде чем придти сюда, с улыбкой подумал мальчик. Но Гермиона не так его поняла.

- Почему ты всегда должен все разрушать? - Тяжело вздохнула Гермиона. - Сначала ты разрушил отношения между Гарри и Джинни...

- Я их не разрушал. - Твердо ответил Тедди. - Если я правильно помню, то она сама их разрушила.

Женщина фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

- Ты сказал Гарри...

- Нет, не говорил. Самое страшное, что я сказал, так это, что не хочу, чтобы он читал мне на ночь сказку о русалочке с красными волосами. И тогда мне еще не было даже шести.

- Не в этом дело...

- Тогда в чем?

Женщина открыла рот для ответа, но ее прервал Тедди.

- Ты ведь понимаешь, что ведешь разговор с третьекурсником о том, что имеешь сексуальное влечение к мужчине, не являющимся твоим мужем? - Мальчик в гневе повысил голос, напрягаясь от одной только идеи, что этот разговор на самом деле происходит. И несколько столиков вокруг них тут же замолкли.

Здорово! Как раз то, что ему было нужно – зрители!

Его бабушка, будучи главой в семье Уизли на пару с Молли, смогла обеспечить молчание всех присутствующих на том вечере, о его особенностях оборотня и ритуале соединения с крестным, а потом с радостью стерла это событие из своей памяти. Однако Тедди сомневался, что ее влияния хватит на всю толпу в баре.

_«Ежедневный Пророк»_ до невообразимых размеров раздул целую историю о том, что его Сохатик носит обручальное кольцо. Каждую неделю появлялся новый слух о личности невесты. И многие тихо согласились, что она, должно быть, маггла. Ведь ни одна ведьма не назвала себя, а Гарри отказался давать интервью и так и не выдал ее имени. Он даже не подтверждал и не отвергал тот факт, что носит именно обручальное кольцо.

Ну, и черт со всеми. Что должно произойти, произойдет.

- Это не так!

- А что так?

- Как ты можешь распространять подобную ложь?

- Я даже не упоминал твоего имени. Ты просто автоматически решила, что я говорю о тебе... И я никогда не вру Сохатику!

- _Гарри_ - мой лучший друг. Лучший друг моего мужа.

Тедди застонал. Ей обязательно нужно было упомянуть в этом разговоре имя его Сохатика! Слухи мгновенно дойдут до «_Пророка_»! И Тедди на мгновение задумался, стоит ли ему найти букмекера и поставить деньги на то, сколько еще протянет брак шестого Уизли.

- ...я никогда не_ сделаю такого_.

- Тогда почему ты здесь, если не для того, чтобы сбить меня со следа? Разве не для того, чтобы в тишине предаваться своему желанию или чтобы начать на него охоту, когда рядом не будет никого более мудрого?

Глаза женщины расширились.

- Мне, может быть, и тринадцать, но я не полный идиот. Я знаю, как все в семье смотрят на него. Независимо от того, замужем они или нет. Это отвратительно!

- Что, они смотрят на него таким же взглядом, как и ты? - Парировала Гермиона, но в этот момент на ее плечо опустилась широкая ладонь и слегка сжала, негласно приказывая замолчать.

- Думаю, на сегодня хватит этих разговоров, Гермиона. - Тихо произнес Гарри, однако его голос разнесся по всему пабу.

- Гарри! - Пискнула женщина, быстро вставая и поворачиваясь к Тедди спиной.

Приторно-сладкий запах достиг носа, и мальчик сморщил его в отвращении. Он ненавидел этот запах. Он вызывал тошноту и желание снова пометить своего Сохатика. Это чувство было пресыщенным, собственническим и абсолютно неправильным.

- Я просто разговаривала с Тедди.

- Сомневаюсь, что это бы одобрила Андромеда. И уж точно не жди одобрения от меня. - Также тихо произнес мужчина. Его голос больше походил на шепот.

- Он должен был прямо признать свою... ложь, сказанную тебе.

- Судя по его виду, это не было ложью.

Гарри обошел женщину и присел рядом с Тедди, который наклонился вперед и потерся носом о его нос в качестве приветствия.

Несколько посетителей обменялись взглядами, но ничего не сказали, намереваясь досмотреть представление до конца.

- Гарри, ты ведь не можешь на самом деле... - Начала Гермиона, но ее прервали.

- Возвращайся домой к Рону, Гермиона. Здесь тебе ничего не светит.

Мужчина поставил перед Тедди ростбиф и бутылку сливочного пива, которые он умудрился принести вместе со своим собственным ланчем. Тедди радостно улыбнулся, зная, что у мадам Росмерты всегда имеется великолепное и редкое мясо, и от души откусил от своей порции.

Гермиона сглотнула.

- Ничего?

Сохатик повернулся к ней.

- Да, Гермиона. Ничего.

Он протянул руку и аккуратно закрыл книгу сказок, чтобы она не запачкалась. Картины завлеченных обманом душ исчезли из вида.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

**Глава 9.**

_**Петрушка**_**.**

… _**Petrushka**_** …**

Тедди подбежал к камину и, прошептав место назначения, упал в него. Бабушка оставалась в неведении, относительно того куда отправился внук. В прошлом апреле ему исполнилось четырнадцать. И теперь его кожа горела так сильно, как будто была сделана из олова, плавившегося под языками пламени.

- Сохатик! - Позвал он, неуклюже вываливаясь из камина. Идеальное в обыкновенном состоянии зрение расплывалось, в то время как по телу разливалось желание. - Сохатый!

Где-то рядом с собой мальчик услышал хлопок, но ему было слишком больно, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Запах был не правильный. Не тот. Не человеческий. Но больше мальчик ничего не знал кроме того, что человек так пахнуть не может.

- Должен позвать мастера Гарри! - Пропищал не-человек, а глаза Тедди закатились, и тело начало трясти. Руки стали молотить твердый пол, нанося удары под странным углом.

Мальчик боролся с желанием две недели. Тедди не хотел причинить вред своему любимому Сохатику, которого он обожал. Мальчик не хотел заставлять крёстного делать что-либо против его воли. И хотя он очень хотел жить, все же Тедди понимал, что еще слишком юн для соединения.

Мальчик молился и маггловскому богу, и своим языческим прародителям, умоляя их не дать ему достигнуть половой зрелости как минимум до шестнадцати лет. Тогда бы не хватало лишь года до совершеннолетия у волшебников. Этого было достаточно. В шестнадцать лет Тедди будет достаточно взрослым, чтобы Сохатик мог любить его не только, как крестника, но и как «любимого». Все, чего хотел мальчик - любви своей пары.

Он был слишком юн – совсем ребенок по меркам волшебников.

Правая нога задела что-то, продолжая дергаться в судорогах без участия сознания, и мальчик услышал хруст. Тедди застонал от боли, но конечности продолжали сотрясаться и дрожать, а кости тереться друг о друга в противоположном направлении, посылая невыносимую боль от ноги до позвоночника.

- Ааа! - Закричал мальчик и закусил нижнюю губу, разрывая ее, в то время как он сам с трудом перевернулся на живот. Ноги слегка успокоились, не имея возможности по-настоящему биться о пол, а его тело продолжало сотрясаться в конвульсиях. Кровь текла по полу и стекала по лицу, так как он разбил нос в особо сильном приступе, прошедшим по его напряженному телу.

Мальчик едва мог дышать и ничего не соображал, лишь постоянно повторяя имя своего партнера. Снова и снова, снова и снова.

Тихая молитва, которую никто не услышит.

Сохатик. Сохатик. Сохатик. Сохатый!

Мальчик стал задыхаться. Кровь заполняла горло и Тедди начал казнить себя за свою же глупость. Он должен был просто прийти к крестному. И не важно, запретила это бабушка или нет. Оно того не стоило. Мальчик не хотел умирать в луже собственной крови, в одиночестве на Гриммаулд-Плейс.

Молчаливый портрет его прабабушки наблюдал за Тедди с недоумением и легким страхом, когда она распознала его статус чистокровного и принадлежность к роду Блэков благодаря древней магии, слитой с домом. Несколько лет тому назад ее прокляли, и теперь она не могла ни говорить, ни уходить со своего портрета. Лишь тихо наблюдать, как входят и выходят из дома Блэков.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Тедди открыл налитые кровью голубые глаза. В грязных светлых волосах проскальзывали прядки пурпурного, розового цвета жвачки, и желто-золотые прядки. И новый цвет или оттенок добавлялся с каждой более сильной атакой на его сознание.

- Лунатик! - Ахнул его Сохатик, а теплые руки перевернули мальчика на бок, крепко удерживая рядом с теплым телом, в то время как приступы продолжали терзать его тело. - О, Господи! Ты ранен! - Прошептал мужчина и что-то призвал.

Тедди ничего не понимал. Для него все смешалось в единый гул.

Под голову мальчика подсунули подушку.

- Лунатик, мой Лунатик, мой прекрасный Лунатик. - Шептал ему в ухо голос, пока продолжалась дрожь. Вокруг его ног обвилась чужая нога, удерживая их на одном месте. А теплая рука обхватила вокруг талии, ограничивая движение его собственных рук. Свободная же рука начала поглаживать его шею, расслабляя нервы до тех пор, пока содрогающееся тело полностью не успокоилось.

Тедди судорожно вдохнул воздух и сплюнул кровь изо рта, чувствуя, как выплевывает несколько зубов. Грудь болезненно вздымалась, и мальчик слабо застонал, когда к нему начали возвращаться чувства, регистрируя боль.

- Лунатик. - Нежно прошептал ему в ухо Сохатик, и мальчик придвинулся еще ближе к теплу. Тело ломило. - Почему ты не сказал мне?

Риторический вопрос. Тедди это понимал. Но в его глазах все равно заблестели слезы, когда он услышал боль в голосе своей пары.

- Я люблю тебя! - Шептал голос, и удерживающая тело рука нежно придвинула мальчика еще ближе. Сейчас Тедди больше не сотрясали спазмы, благодаря присутствию его Сохатика. - Так сильно. Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно! Все!

Мягкие губы нежно прикоснулись к шее мальчика, и Тедди застонал, когда его наполненное болью тело дернулось от удовольствия. Это то, что он хотел, чего желал, в чем нуждался.

Любящий партнер. Единственное, что остановит приступы.

Сильные руки перевернули мальчика и расфокусированные глаза моргнули, увидев смотрящего на него Сохатика. Слезы бежали по щекам мужчины, делая его еще более прекрасным в глазах Тедди.

Руки пробежались по телу мальчика в поисках переломов. А потом Сохатик призвал палочку и начал исцелять сломанные кости крестника. К губам прижали бутылочку с болеутоляющим зельем, и мальчик с благодарностью проглотил его, совсем не возражая против того, что он лежит сломанный и окровавленный рядом со своим партнером в прихожей.

Ничего не имело значения, кроме его Сохатика, смотрящего на мальчика с любовью и пониманием, желая его несмотря ни на что.

- Я так сильно тебя люблю! - Снова прошептал Сохатик, убирая бутылочку и наклоняясь нежно поцеловать мальчика.

Тедди потянулся за прикосновением и с особым рвением приоткрыл губы, погружаясь в запах своей пары. Чувствительный язык робко поддразнил нижнюю губу Сохатика, тихо прося о разрешении.

Его Сохатик застонал и приоткрыл губы, язык проскользнул в рот Тедди. Нежно пробуя, ища, изучая, лаская.

Грубые, но в тоже время нежные руки заскользили вниз по груди, остановившись у края рубашки, легко подняв её и обнажив гладкую кожу.

- Люблю тебя! - Простонал мужчина, а потом покинул губы Тедди, начав нежно целовать его грудь. Губы слегка всосали сосок, заставив мальчика застонать и выгнуться под прикосновением. Его волосы потемнели до богатого коричневато-красного цвета с кроваво-красными прядками. Глаза стали светло-коричневыми. – Ты такой красивый! - С восхищением произнес мужчина, смотря на своего крестника. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.

- По-по-пожалуйста! - Попросил Тедди. Голос все еще был хриплым от пережитой боли и дрожи удовольствия, пробегающей по его ослабленному телу. - Сохатик.

Мужчина просто кивнул, а потом сел, снимая черную водолазку и откидывая ее в угол, рядом с портретом Вальпурги Блэк. Он нашарил ширинку джинс и быстро их стянул. Вслед за штанами последовали и трусы. Теперь на Сохатике были лишь носки, ибо обувь исчезла таинственным образом.

Тедди потянулся к мужчине уставшими и слабыми руками, и Сохатик послушно наклонился к нему, распределяя вес на локти и колени.

- С-с-сохатик. – Прошипел Тедди, пробегаясь пальцами по метке, поставленной полтора года тому назад.

- Шшш. - Выдохнул Гарри, наклоняясь за нежным, но в тоже время глубоким поцелуем. - Молчи, любимый. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Тедди только кивнул, а потом потянулся и нежно прикусил метку, отмечая свое право на пару.

Секунду спустя его Сохатик снова выпрямился, и мальчик глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав, как партнер нежно раздевает его.

- Такой красивый. Мой Сохатик. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Соленые поцелуи остались на обнаженных бедрах. Мальчик вздрогнул, когда тёплые пальцы сжали его член, легко поглаживая.

- Пожалуйста... Г-горячо. - Простонал мальчик. Его пара кивнул и потянулся за палочкой, прошептав подготавливающее заклинание.

- Люблю тебя. - Снова прошептал он, жадно набрасываясь на мягкие розовые губы Тедди и медленно входя в него.

- Нгх... - Выдохнул мальчик, и его Сохатик остановился, ожидая, пока он не привыкнет.

Мужчина спустился губами чуть ниже, к открытой шее Тедди и нежно ее поцеловал, прикусывая выемку у плеча, оставляя свою собственную метку любви, являющуюся зеркальным отражением его собственной.

- Г-готов. - Простонал Тедди, выгибая шею в подчинении своей паре, который осторожно проталкивался в него, а грубые, но в то же время нежные руки крепко держали мальчика за бедра.

- Так хорошо. Такой совершенный. - Похвалил его Сохатик. Слезы бежали по его лицу, и он продолжал целовать шею мальчика, начиная двигаться в нём. Одна рука вытянулась вперед и стала нежно поглаживать Тедди, желая доставить ему еще больше удовольствия.

Мальчик выгнулся во время оргазма. Тихий стон сорвался с его губ. А потом в него кончил Сохатик.

Губы со вкусом слез заявляли свои права на Тедди, лаская его пока оба партнера продолжали покачиваться на волнах удовольствия. Бешеный стук сердец постепенно стихал.

- Я люблю тебя, Луни. - Пробормотал мужчина. Тедди, радостно улыбаясь, укусил его за нижнюю губу.

Мальчик был счастлив. Он был в безопасности. И с этой мыслью, Тедди уплыл в спровоцированное пережитой болью забытье. А в голову пришло воспоминание об одной сказке. О кукле. Русской кукле, которая любила несмотря ни на что. Петрушка.

**Глава 10.**

_**Стойкий оловянный солдатик.**_

… _**Den**____**Standhaftige**____**Tinsoldat**__** …**_

Рука пробежалась по волосам, притягивая его еще ближе в нежный поцелуй. Тедди любил вкус своего Сохатика. Такой теплый. Такой успокаивающий. Бабушка о них ничего не знала. И даже не догадывалась, что они были любовниками. Связанными любовниками. Уже шесть месяцев.

Бабушка думала, что он отправился на сочельник в гости к другу. Но вместо этого мальчик пришел на Гриммуалд-Плейс. В свой настоящий дом.

Магглы говорят, что дом там, где сердце.

- Что же ты со мной делаешь. - Вздохнул его Сохатик и отодвинулся. Сильные руки поглаживали гладкую шею Тедди.

Мальчик удовлетворенно выдохнул, а потом ахнул, когда рука соскользнула вниз на его пятую точку. Разум радостно уплыл, и Тедди придвинулся еще ближе к своей паре.

Он так скучал по Сохатику. Бабушка теперь не позволяла ему приходить сюда. И если мальчик спрашивал о причинах, то она либо начинала тихо плакать, либо не отвечала вообще.

Тедди пытался объяснить. Говоря, что это не вина его Сохатика. Он легко врал, глядя её в глаза, что ничего плохого не случилось. Хотя на самом деле все было совсем не так. Но женщина не слушала внука. Она никогда его не слушала. И мальчик не мог причинить ей боль своим уходом.

Согласно магическому закону, Тедди и его Сохатик состояли в браке. И если он раскроет себя как Темное создание или, скорее всего, как носитель крови созданий, тогда никто не сможет помешать им жить вместе. Создания, особенно темные, считались взрослыми, как только достигали полового созревания. Даже если она были связаны с ведьмой или волшебником. Стоило мальчику отметить своего Сохатика, как он мог сразу переехать к нему в постель. И Тедди знал, что его пара позволил бы это, хотя и не стал бы заниматься с мальчиком любовью. Не тогда. Слишком рано.

Однако Тедди не вынес, если бы причинил ещё больший вред бабушке. И каждый раз у него разрывалось сердце, когда он видел, как ей больно.

Теперь же он виделся со своим возлюбленным Сохатиком лишь на встречах у Уизли. И то только на самых больших из них. Или когда мальчик сбегал на Гриммаулд-Плейс во время летних каникул. Иногда его пара приходил в Хогсмид. Но они не могли встречаться там слишком часто, боясь, что об этом пронюхает бабушка или кто-нибудь из многочисленных Уизли.

Теплая рука притянула Тедди вперед, и он ахнул, когда встретились их наполовину твердые члены, а потом укусил свою метку на шее Сохатика. Удовлетворенное горячее дыхание опалило ухо, и Тедди ласково слизал выступившую кровь. Железный вкус проник в горло. Мальчик с гордостью посмотрел на укус, прежде чем нежно поцеловать поврежденный участок кожи.

- Мама не была парой папы, не так ли? - Спросил он слабым голосом, и Сохатик притянул мальчика еще ближе.

Мужчина выдохнул в темно-синие волосы, поигрывая их кончиками.

- Почему ты так решил?

- Просто... Когда бабушка рассказывает о них... настоящие истории, а не вымышленные версии. Ведь теперь я вырос... Просто... папа не смог бы вынести это. Не смог бы, если бы мама была его парой.

Сохатик отодвинулся.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я с трудом выношу, когда ты далеко от меня. - Признался Тедди. - И только знание, что ты носишь мою метку и обручальное кольцо, спасает меня от безумия в школе. А папа оставил маму на несколько месяцев во время беременности. Одна только мысль, что во мне рос бы твой ребенок, даже если бы он и был настоящим вервольфом, наполняла бы меня гордостью и собственническим чувством. Папа не хотел меня... Я знаю, что не хотел.

Сохатик открыл рот для возражений, но теперь уже Тедди наклонился вперед и сладко его поцеловал, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как они трутся друг о друга. Мальчик вздрогнул от восторга и начал активно двигать бедрами, потираясь о своего Сохатика, пока они оба не содрогнулись от удовольствия, цепляясь друг за друга.

- Ты пахнешь мной. - Счастливо пробормотал Тедди, облизывая плечо Сохатика, и спускаясь все ниже, на грудь, намереваясь тщательно вылизать пару. - Мхмм... - Закончив, мальчик потянулся вперед и снова впился в мягкие губы, воровато проникая в теперь уже полностью принадлежащий ему рот. - Я бы хотел нашего ребенка, и не важно, с каким бы "проклятием" он родился. Я бы любил его просто потому, что он – твой дар. Волк во мне, хоть и подчиненный человеческой воле, хотел бы наших детенышей. - Тедди снова нежно поцеловал Сохатика, с восторгом ощущая теплые пальцы, кружащие вокруг его дырочки, прежде чем они осторожно вошли в него. Тедди ахнул, умышленно поддаваясь назад, а потом снова усаживаясь на колени своей пары. - Он не хотел меня. И она не могла быть его партнером.

- Я хочу тебя. Всегда хотел. С того момента, как узнал, что Тонкс беременна тобой. Мой крестник. Моя семья.

Тедди перекатился на спину и выгнулся вперед, когда губы Сохатика прикусили его шею.

За эти несколько месяцев его пара стал еще более походить повадками на волка. Покусывая мальчика, облизывая его после занятия любовью, потираясь о него, когда бы они не оказались вместе.

- Ты не знаешь, встречал ли папа свою настоящую пару? - Спросил уставший и удовлетворенный Тедди час спустя. Сохатик лежал поперек его груди. Изумрудные глаза смотрели в глаза орехового цвета.

- Нет.

Мальчик вздохнул.

- Я знаю, что он ее нашел. - Тихо признался Тедди. - У меня остался сундук со старыми вещами. И я нашел черновики писем. Я даже не знаю, были ли они оправлены. Они оказались настолько старыми, что почти разваливались в руках. И среди них было любовное послание его паре. Когда я был маленьким, то думал, что он писал маме. Но это не могло быть правдой. Он бы напал на нее в течение пары месяцев после встречи. Он не смог бы отрицать влечение к ней, и не важно, какая у них была разница в возрасте.

- Когда было написано письмо?

Тедди пожал плечами.

- Не знаю. Но он любил пару. Это очевидно. Не удивительно, что он не хотел жениться на маме. Волки моногамны. Даже после смерти партнера, они сохраняют ему верность. - Слезы тихо катились по щекам мальчика, и Сохатик сцеловывал их.

- Лунатик, любимый. Что не так? - Ладони обхватили и приподняли лицо Тедди. Его пара серьезно посмотрел в глаза мальчику. - Скажи мне. Что еще было в том письме?

- В нем говорилось о любви с волосами цвета полночного неба. И о волчонке. Но я не знаю, был ли он от папы. Но на пути к его паре стоял как минимум волчонок его партнера.

- Может быть, она была замужем за кем-то?

- Может быть. - Согласился мальчик. - Почитаешь мне?

Его наградили улыбкой.

- Конечно. У меня есть для тебя новая книга. - Его партнер отодвинулся к прикроватному столику и взял новую еще ни разу не открывавшуюся книгу. - Это сказка об оловянном солдатике, влюбленного в бумажную балерину. - Объяснил мужчина. - Они умерли вместе, но остались едины даже в смерти.

- Как мама и папа.

Сохатик подарил Тедди искусный поцелуй.

- Да. Как Ремус и Тонкс. - Согласился он, притягивая мальчика спиной к своей груди, а потом открывая книгу. Перед ними тут же возникли красочные картинки.

А в памяти Тедди всплыл один факт, от которого он тут же отмахнулся. Его отец влюбился в волосы цвета вороного крыла и глаза орехового цвета. В свою пару. И сейчас, спустя годы, Тедди соединился с сыном пары своего отца.

Мальчик вздрогнул, и Сохатик притянул его еще ближе, нежно целуя в плечо и снова возвращаясь к странице в книге.

Тедди дал себе слово больше никогда не задумываться о вероятностях событий. Никогда.


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

**Глава**** 11.**

_**Жар**__**-**__**Птица**__**.**_

… _**L'Oiseau **____**de**____** feu**_** …**

Тедди радостно смеялся, разрывая упаковку на крайнем подарке.

- Еще одна сказка, вдохновленная балетом, Сохатик? Ты пытаешься мне на что-то намекнуть?

Сохатик удивил мальчика, встретив в Хогсмиде и поехав вместе с ним на Хогвартс Экспрессе. Тедди торопился в Лондон после четвертого года в Хогвартсе.

Они смогли занять свободное купе и большую часть поездки провели, прижавшись друг к другу. Но под конец, Виктуар и маленький Доминик захотели к ним присоединиться. Они хотели провести время со своим "дядей Гарри".

Джинни в очередной попытке завоевать обратно своего экс-бойфренда (по мнению Тедди), настояла, чтобы все дети Уизли, включая ее сына Ланса, которому недавно исполнился год, называли Поттера "дядей Гарри", и таким образом, он понял бы, что они хотят видеть его членом семейства Уизли. Гермиона полностью поддержала её начинания. Скорее всего, чтобы убедить своего мужа в том, что слова Сохатика были не про неё. Даже если в «_Ежедневном Пророке»_ и были напечатаны подобные слухи. В статью так же попала фотография Гермионы, спорящей с Тедди. А мальчика идентифицировали как "близкого друга" Поттера и семейства Уизли.

Бабушка так рассердилась, что запретила появляться Гермионе рядом с Тедди. И создала ситуацию, в результате которой Гермиону не пригласили на несколько частных вечеринок Уизли. Поскольку пожилая женщина отказывалась приходить туда с внуком, если там присутствовала жена шестого Уизли. Не то, чтобы Тедди сильно переживал по этому поводу. Наоборот, он был доволен, что смог извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду из скандала. К тому же, никто, кроме его близких друзей, семьи и партнера не смог бы признать в нем мальчика на фотографии. Ведь тогда он был с обыкновенной внешностью, которую больше никогда не принимал.

Рон подал на развод около года тому назад: через шесть месяцев после разразившегося скандала. Процесс полностью закончился к Пасхе. Рон получил полную опеку над Роуз и Хьюго, ведь оба ребёнка унаследовали все качества Уизли. Хотя Роуз и получила от матери любовь к знаниям. К счастью, она не повторяла попугаем прописные истины, как ее мать по молодости.

- Только на то, что у тебя грация хищника ... не в пример балерунам.

Тедди удивленно посмотрел вверх:

- Правда?

- Я никогда не буду тебя лгать, Луни. - Поклялся Сохатик, и мальчик вздрогнул от удовольствия.

Он наклонился вперед и поймал своими губами губы, завораживающие его с шести лет.

- Я люблю тебя, Гарри. - Пробормотал он, и его пара отпрянула в шоке. - Что не так? Я тебя поранил?

Сохатик помотал головой.

- Нет. Просто ты впервые назвал меня по имени.

Тедди покраснел.

- Я знаю. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал? Я просто подумал... я уже почти взрослый по меркам волшебников. И я очень сильно тебя люблю. Ты - моя пара. Но если ты не хочешь, я не буду.

Его Сохатик снова сел рядом и притянул Тедди в крепкие объятия, крепко его целуя.

- Нет, мне понравилось, Лунатик. - Выдохнул Гарри между жадными поцелуями. - Я так сильно люблю тебя, моя пара.

Тедди радостно заулыбался в поцелуе, а потом опрокинул Сохатика на спинку сиденья, садясь ему на колени и игриво прикусывая за шею, толкаясь своими бедрами в бедра партнера. Его волосы вспыхнули темно-красным с золотыми прядками, копируя окрас жар-птицы с обложки его крайнего подарка.

- Я тоже тебя люблю!

Поезд начал замедлять ход, и Тедди вздохнул в поцелуе, прежде чем с сожалением оторваться от пары. Мальчик нагнул голову и благоговейно укусил метку. Ему польстил стон удовольствия Сохатика.

- Хммм... - Довольно прорычал мальчик, восхищаясь неповторимым вкусом своей пары.

- П-поезд остановился. - Выдохнул Гарри, внезапно возвращая мальчика в реальность. Кровь все еще покрывала его губы.

Тедди быстро отодвинулся и упал в кресло напротив. Дыхание было тяжелым, а тело горело от страсти.

Его Сохатик рассмеялся грудным смехом и наклонился вперед, поправляя край черного джемпера крестника, который мальчик носил поверх фиолетовой, застегивающейся на пуговицы рубашки, не сочетающейся с его волосами. Мужчина хихикнул, заметив это несоответствие.

Тедди с любопытством посмотрел на него, потом на себя и ахнул, заметив проблему. Его волосы тут же перетекли в бирюзовый, более подходящий цвет. А глаза стали темно-карими.

- Лучше?

- Гораздо лучше. - Промурлыкал Гарри, снова наклоняясь и быстро целуя мальчика.

- Сохатик! - Радостно выдохнул Тедди, вытягиваясь вперед, пока их не прервал стук снаружи в окошко купе. Там стояли раздраженная Джинни и заинтересованная Одри.

Тедди громко сглотнул. Они не закрыли шторы изнутри. И девушки, скорее всего, видели, как Тедди отметил своего Сохатика… снова… и почти-поцелуй-которого-быть-не-должно.

Мальчик не мог ничего поделать и снова сглотнул, понимая, насколько серьезна ситуация.

- Извини. - Прошептал он, поворачиваясь к своему партнеру, который надел каменную маску на лицо.

Сохатик повернулся к мальчику и выражение тут же смягчилось.

- Тебе не за что извиняться, Лунатик. Мы не совершили ничего неправильного. - С нажимом ответил он, и на сердце мальчика потеплело от защиты пары.

- Спасибо. - С сомнением пробормотал он, а Сохатик протянул руку и пожал его ладошку.

- Лучше выйти и встретиться со всеми Уизли... и Андромедой. - Взволнованно произнес он, заметив бабушку Тедди. - Она выглядит очень рассерженной.

Поигрывая обручальным кольцом пары, Тедди тяжело вздохнул, а потом поднялся и подхватил свой сундук и безмятежно спящую сову по имени Румпельштильцхен (1). Сохатик помог ему, и они вышли к ожидающей их толпе Уизли. Тринадцати, если быть точным. Взрослые перешептывались между собой, при этом стараясь отвлечь внимание детей на что-нибудь другое. Заметно было отсутствие Гермионы, зато рядом с Роном стояла Габриэлль Делакур. Ее рука лежала в руке мужчины, а на губах играла мягкая понимающая улыбка.

Гарри улыбнулся девушке. И он, и Тедди поняли тихое послание. Будучи членом разрастающегося семейства Уизли благодаря старшей сестре, племянникам и племянницам, она знала о том, что отец Тедди был вервольфом, а сам мальчик обладал особенностями этих созданий. Она сама была на четверть вейлой. И скорее всего тоже испытывала желание полностью связать себя с мужчиной гораздо больше, чем все остальные ведьмы. Хотя вейлам было легче себя контролировать, поскольку они тяготели к красоте, а не запаху, который невозможно игнорировать.

- О чем ты только думал? - Зашипела Джинни, при этом пронзая взглядом Тедди, чья ладошка покоилась в большой руке Сохатика. - Он же несовершеннолетний! Ты старше его в два раза.

Мужчина не ответил. Вместо этого он смотрел на бабушку Тедди, стоящую позади группы со сверкающими от гнева глазами.

- Дромеда? - Тихо спросил Гарри, и в ее глазах вспыхнуло пламя.

- Как ты мог? - Пробормотала она, шагая вперед. Двенадцать Уизли и Габриэлль предпочли не стоять у нее на пути, отходя в сторону и предоставляя проход.

Тедди не мог оторвать от не глаз. Его не волновало, что они были на публике. Он больше беспокоился о том, что она запретит ему видеться с Сохатиком. И мальчику пришлось бы выбирать. Но решение было принято еще в детстве. Хотя Тедди до сих пор не хотел, чтобы его заставили сделать окончательный выбор. Он не хотел расстраивать свою бабушку, или потерять ее. Но его пара шел первым, и Тедди отказывался бороться со своей природой, настоящей любовью и жаждой Гарри.

- Он — твой крестник! Ты ему как отец!

- Я его пара. – Был спокойный ответ, и женщина сорвалась.

- А что на счёт твоей жены?

Гарри закатил глаза.

- Мы оба знаем, что у меня нет жены. Я начал носить обручальное кольцо, когда Тедди отметил меня. И ты _знаешь_ это, Дромеда.

- Он — человек! - Отчаянно воскликнула женщина. И несколько стоящих рядом родителей школьников обернулись посмотреть на разворачивающееся представление.

- Нет, бабушка. - Твердо возразил Тедди. Звонкий голос разнесся по всей магической платформе. - Я не совсем человек. Ты знаешь это.

Женщина замотала головой.

- Я такой же, как папа. - Выделил мальчик. - Я родился с волчьими инстинктами. Пожалуйста, бабушка! Разве ты не помнишь? Ты всегда готовишь мне зайчатину или тушишь дичь во время полной луны. - Тедди выпустил руку Сохатика и шагнул вперед, осторожно хватая бабушку за плечи и стараясь посмотреть ей в глаза. Но женщина отвернулась.

- Нет. - Бормотала она, отчаянно осматриваясь по сторонам, а потом закричала еще отчаяннее. - НЕТ! Ты человек, Тедди! Ты не волк! Не волк! Ты никогда не оборачивался! Ты — человек!

Билл подошел к ней, но женщина вздрогнула и отошла от него. Мужчина вздохнул и отступил.

- Нет, бабушка. Я частично волк. Но который не превращается... Как Билл. Когда мне было двенадцать, мне стало плохо, и я отметил Сохатика, как свою пару. Когда мне было тринадцать, у меня начался жар и приступы, которые длились до тех пор, пока мы не соединились. Иначе я бы _умер_.

Джинни закрыла глаза, услышав признание, и крепко схватилась за руку Флёр.

- Нет. Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Гарри... он запутал тебя. Что-то не так. Это противоестественно!

- Бабушка! - Выкрикнул Тедди, отчаянно в нее вцепившись. - Это более естественно, чем любые людские браки. Его запах привлекал меня еще с тех времен, когда я был ребенком, бабушка, ребенком! Тогда я этого не понимал. Но он был моим. Всегда моим. И я буду ему более естественной парой, чем когда-либо могли бы стать даже самая верная ведьма или волшебник! - Мальчик кинул взгляд на Джинни и Рона, а потом снова посмотрел на бабушку. - Пожалуйста, бабушка! Прислушайся к голосу разума! - Попросил он.

- Он практически твой отец! Он воспитал тебя! Он был гораздо лучшим отцом, чем твой собственный, что покинул твою мать, когда она носила тебя. Это то, что делают волки, Тедди. Они непостоянны, одиночки... ты не такой! Это Гарри совратил тебя!

- Дромеда, я клянусь... - Начал Сохатик, но Андромеда влепила ему сильную пощечину, резко вырвавшись из хватки внука.

- Даже не смей к нему больше подходить! Ты, растлитель малолетних!

Гарри снова повернул голову прямо, в глазах отражалась ярость и усталое принятие. Спину мужчина держал твердо и прямо.

- Ты не можешь этого сделать. - Прошептал Тедди. Голос звучал мертво и проникал прямо в душу. - Мы — пара... Связанная. Министерство защищает подобную связь, признавая ее магическим браком. Мы женаты, бабушка. Женаты. Я стал взрослым в двенадцать или тринадцать лет. В тот момент, когда достиг... ф-физической зрелости.

- Нет. - Убито прошептала она, а потом повернулась к мужчине, которого считала своим сыном. - Как ты мог? - Обвинила его она. - Мое драгоценное дитя! Как ты посмел навредить ему?

Она двинулась вперед, как будто намереваясь ударить его еще раз, но между ними возник Тедди.

- Не трогай мою пару, бабушка. - Предупредил он ее, вытаскивая палочку, хоть и не мог использовать ее летом.

- Тедди. - Подавленно прошептала женщина. - Отойди от него! Я защищу тебя.

Мальчик покачал головой.

- Нет, бабушка. Прости. Он повернулся и обнял своего Сохатика, прошептав ему на ухо:

- Забери меня домой.

И с хлопком связанная пара аппарировала, оставив позади зарождающийся скандал.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

(1) http : / / mail (dot) rambler (dot) ru / mail / redirect (dot) cgi?url = http %3A%2F%2Fru (dot) Wikipedia (dot) org%2 Fwiki %2F%25D0%25A0%25D1%2583%25D0%25BC%25D0%25BF%25D0%25B5%25D0%25BB%25D1%258C%25D1%2588%25D1%2582%25D0%25B8%25D0%25BB%25D1%258C%25D1%2586%25D1%2585%25D0%25B5%25D0%25BD ; href = 1

**Глава 12.**

_**Сказ о несчастных влюбленных. (Лейли и Меджнун) (2)**_

… _**Layla**____**wa**____**Majnun**_** …**

Тедди рыдая лежал на кровати, свернувшись клубочком.

- Как она могла? - Отчаянно спрашивал он. - Как она могла все уничтожить?

Рядом с ним лежала небольшая кучка мятых вещей. Единственных вещей, что он смог спасти.

Когда мальчик пришел домой к бабушке за своими вещами, она была вне себя от ярости и начала кидаться в него копиями «_Ежедневного Пророка»_. Тедди не понимал... не мог понять. Неужели она не любила его все эти годы? Разве она не приняла папу, когда он в тайне женился на маме?

Чем его ситуация отличалась от той?

Почему она так злилась? Почему не помнила тех слов, что говорила ему?

Мальчик недоуменно потряс головой и сжал те фотографии, что смог спасти. С них ему улыбались родители. А еще у него осталось письмо, которое написал его отец своему возлюбленному.

Всхлип застрял в горле. Это все, что у него осталось, помимо школьных вещей и коллекции сказок, которые он, к счастью, всегда хранил в своем сундуке. Последняя из книг до сих пор лежала не открытой. Совершенный подарок от Сохатика в честь того, что им больше не придется скрываться... Сказка о несчастных влюбленных. Лейла с длинными черными волосами и пылкими очами и мужчина, сошедший с ума от любви к ней.

Однако это не уменьшало боли.

Полностью была уничтожена его стена, покрытая картинами, изображающими факты из жизни верфольфов. Все его рисунки волков, начиная с детского возраста. И магическая фотография, где мальчик был вместе с Сохатиком.

Однако она не озаботилась уничтожением газетных статей, горько подумал про себя мальчик. Все они были разбросаны на столе в малой столовой, бросаясь в глаза, упрекая его.

Он и Сохатик вызвали еще тот скандал! В прессе поднимались вопросы касательно его статуса человека, или существа, или темного создания. Куча писем была послана редактору на тему его «ненормальности». До этого, никогда еще в волшебном мире не было задокументировано рождение ребенка верфольфа от ведьмы. Когда он родился, целители посчитали мальчика человеком, и провозгласили, что вирус ликантропии оказался рецессивным, к облегчению всех.

Теперь же это заключение было поставлено под вопрос.

Тедди вновь сглотнул подступившие слезы. Орехового цвета кудрявые волосы были заправлены за уши, а в глазах цвета полночного неба блистали слезы. Его наградили прозвищем... но в отличие от Гарри, чьими эпитетами были Мальчик-который-Выжил и Избранный, Тедди теперь был Урожденным Люпинусом.

Мальчик расстроено хихикнул над этой мыслью. Люпинус. Маленький верфольф. Маленький Люпин.

Идеальное совпадение.

Тот факт, что никто не мог решить, являлся ли мальчик чудовищем, созданием или человеком, ставил под сомнение участие Сохатика. Для скандала было достаточно того, что мужчина женился на своем крестнике, который к тому же был несовершеннолетним. Да еще и состоял в браке уже несколько лет. Тайна наконец-то открылась, и все ведьмы, намекающие, что они являются миссис Поттер, теперь были сильно разочарованы. Никто не мог понять: было ли это преступлением? И являлся ли Сохатик растлителем малолетних? Или это Тедди — соблазнитель и опасное существо? Или это история о величайшей любви на планете?

Мнения зависели от репортера и выпуска газеты.

Бабушка сохранила все до единой газетные статьи, и ни одной его фотографии волков или тщательно скопированных записей, которые он собирал, начиная с одиннадцати лет. Все пропало. Ничего не осталось.

Даже письмо его отца обуглилось по краям, и было спасено в последний момент, потому что бабушка подумала, что это было любовное послание к ее дочери, ее Доре.

Вспыхнуло пламя каминной сети, и Тедди постарался сдержать всхлипы, зная, что его партнер наконец-то был дома. Мальчик еще глубже закопался в фиолетовые подушки, вдыхая запах своего Сохатика и пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем предстать перед любимым в реальной жизни.

В течение нескольких минут Тедди слышал, как Гарри двигался по дому, скорее всего снимая верхнюю мантию или заваривая чай. Мальчик точно не знал. Но он знал, что Сохатик обязательно найдет его. Он всегда так делал. Даже если просто крепко его целовал, а потом садился в библиотеке за ночные отчеты.

Тедди нравилось, когда это происходило. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя единым целым с Гарри, его принадлежность, того, что он всегда был здесь. Жизнь продолжалась, и мальчик на самом деле был частью мира Сохатика.

- Лунатик. - Поприветствовал мальчика его партнер, выдергивая Тедди из мыслей. - Что не так? - Теплые пальцы зарылись в волосы и начали слегка почесывать голову, вынуждая Тедди сначала заворчать, а потом вытянуться под прикосновением.

- Мммм, Сохатик. - Вздохнул мальчик, закрывая глаза. - Я думаю, что с бабушкой что-то не так.

Пальцы замерли на секунду, а потом снова возобновили почесывание.

- Не так что?

- Она сожгла... почти все. Все о верфольфах. У меня остались лишь пара фотографий и написанное папой письмо. Она себя так же вела, когда мама вышла замуж за папу?

Сохатик покачал головой.

- Нет. Не думаю. - Он замолчал и наклонился, целуя губы Тедди. - Возможно, ты и прав. Я посмотрю, смогу ли найти кого-нибудь, кто разберется с этим.

- Спасибо.

Пальцы Гарри пробежались по опаленным краям письма почти с благоговением, но сам пергамент мужчина не тронул.

- Здесь не указано имени? - Спросил он спустя несколько минут.

Тедди покачал головой. Кудряшки выпали из-за ушек. В другой ситуации, мальчик бы рассмеялся или как минимум улыбнулся. Но на данный момент он был на гране новых слез.

- Можно мне прочитать? - Тихо спросил Гарри, и спустя мгновение, Тедди кивнул. Мальчик чуть-чуть потянулся и потерся о живот своей пары, а потом положил голову ему на бедро. Сохатик продолжил поглаживать мальчика по волосам, и Тедди мирно вздохнул.

Его пара должен знать, подумал мальчик. Он заслуживает этого.

Глаза Сохатика пробежались по петлистому подчерку, вникая в слова. Брови нахмурились в концентрации и недоумении, пока под конец не поднялись в шоке. Закончив с чтением, Гарри пробежался глазами по пергаменту в поисках дополнений... хоть чего-то... любой зацепки, но Тедди знал, что он не сможет найти их. Мальчик также раньше много раз искал эти зацепки.

- Не думаю, что это было написано твоей маме. - В конце концов, произнес Гарри, прежде чем осторожно свернуть письмо, не отрывая от него глаз. Но потом мужчина переключил свое внимание на Тедди.

- Во время чтения... ты не думал?

- Сначала нет. Но не тогда, когда я рассказывал тебе о нем. - Признался мальчик, не желая говорить больше ничего.

- Несчастные влюбленные. - Пробормотал Сохатик. - За исключением того, что его никогда не полюбили в ответ и не возжелали. Не то, чтобы я знал об этом...

- Это ведь ничего не меняет, правда? - Судорожно прошептал мальчик, ожидая отказа от соединения.

Сохатик глубоко вздохнул и резко выдохнул.

- Нет. Не меняет. Не удивительно, что Ремус никогда не хотел встретиться со мной до начала обучения Защиты. А я… я всегда этому удивлялся. - Рука мужчины перестала почесывать мальчика, и он хмыкнул, что-то вспомнив. - По крайней мере, он был добрее Снейпа.

Тедди посмотрел на крестного и увидел, как в красивых выразительных глазах Гарри собираются слезы.

- Сохатик. - Прошептал мальчик, а потом поднялся и нежно поцеловал. Их носы страстно потерлись друг о друга. - _Я_ хочу тебя, моя пара. Я люблю тебя. И остальное не имеет значения.

- Он любил моего папу. Мой папа был парой Ремуса... и он говорил о ночи соединения.

Тедди закрыл глаза от боли и постарался загнать слезы обратно. Его Сохатик нуждается в нем, и он не упустит шанс утешить партнера.

- Шшш, мой любимый. Это не имеет значения. Для нас ничего из этого не имеет значения. - Мальчик медленно провел по своей метке на обнаженной шеи Сохатика. Теперь Гарри с гордостью открыто носил свою метку. - Такой красивый. - Тедди наклонился и мягко поцеловал метку. Не облизывая, не кусая, а тихо поглаживая.

Сохатик всхлипнул, и этот звук перевернул все в душе Тедди.

- Что не так? - Спросил мальчик, носом подбирая слезы пары. - Что не так, Сохатик?

- Ты мог бы быть моим младшим братом.

- Не мог бы. - Поклялся мальчик. - Я знаю, что не мог бы. Волки не склоны к кровосмесительным связям. - Легко сказал он, стараясь вызвать у партнера улыбку.

Сохатик зарычал, грубо запуская руки в волосы Тедди.

- Я мог бы потерять тебя!

Тедди снова наклонился вперед и прикусил губы насупленной пары.

- Ты никогда не потеряешь меня. Даже, если мать-луна прекратит сиять. Я люблю тебя как человека, моя пара. - Мальчик резко поддался вперед и требовательно приник к губам Сохатика обжигающим поцелуем, приходя в восторг от соленого вкуса и смывая боль своими собственными слезами. Толкнув пару на матрас, мальчик наклонился над ним, покусывая и целуя губы, в то время как одна рука двинулась по направлению к рубашке, от которой просто необходимо было избавиться.

Выгибаясь, Гарри застонал, когда их члены соприкоснулись сквозь одежду. И Тедди содрогнулся от прокатившегося по его телу ощущения.

- Расслабься, Сохатик. Позволь мне любить тебя... позволь мне полностью заявить на тебя права. - Скомандовал мальчик с легким намеком на просьбу в голосе. Его пара просто кивнул.

Этой ночью Тедди медленно любил своего партнера, нежно толкаясь в него и срывая слабые вздохи с губ Гарри, не заботясь о том, что над ними в небесах пересеклись две звезды. Для Тедди имели значение лишь сладкие стоны и тихое бормотание, отражающиеся в его ушах. А также вкус желания и страсти при каждом толчке.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

(2) http : / / ru (dot) wikipedia (dot) org / wiki / %D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%83%D0%BD_%28%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%29


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

**Глава 13.**

_**Стоптанные **____**туфельки. (3)**_

… _**Die **____**zertanzten**____** Schuhe**_** …**

- О, нет! - Простонал Тедди, когда они аппарировали в Атриум министерства. - А что _она_ здесь делает?

Сохатик тихо рассмеялся, проталкивая мальчика сквозь толпу шикарно одетых ведьм и волшебников в сторону освежающих напитков на Ежегодном Балу, посвященному Йолю.

- Ее отец здесь даже не _работает_.

- И кто же эта таинственная ведьма? - Спросил Сохатик, протягивая Тедди стакан с дымящимся сидром.

- _Виктуар_.

Сохатик изумленно резко вздернул бровь.

- Я думал, тебе нравится Виктуар. Она же была твоим близким другом еще с детства.

Мальчик вздохнул и выпил весь сидр одним глотком, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

- Это было до...

- До чего?

- Она сделала своей целью в жизни мое излечение, чтобы мы снова могли вернуться к "семье", а ты смог жениться на тете Гермионе, как и должно быть.

Гарри подавился напитком, и Тедди бы посмеялся над ним, если бы все сказанное не было чистой правдой.

- Или на тете Джинни. Точно не знаю, касательно этого пункта.

Сохатик обошел мальчика и обнял хрупкую фигурку теплыми руками.

- Этого никогда не будет. - Пробормотал он, целуя темно-зеленые волосы.

Повернувшись в объятиях, Тедди улыбнулся мужчине. Пальцы мальчика зарылись в темные волосы, а его обручальное кольцо засияло в магическом освещении.

- Это обидно. - Пояснил мальчик, нежно целуя пару. - Она пыталась поцеловать меня несколько раз, и надевала эту... одежду... - Его носик сморщился при воспоминании, и Гарри игриво потерся о него.

- Что за одежду?

- Откровенную. Она жутко отвлекала.

Сохатик рассмеялся.

- Ей тринадцать! - Воскликнул мальчик.

- Если я ничего не путаю, то ты был очень красив в тринадцать.

- Не в этом дело! - Выдохнул мальчик, прежде чем снова чувственно поцеловать свою пару. - Конечно же, я бы красив! Ведь я пытался соблазнить тебя, и в то же время не соблазнить. - Он прикусил нижнюю губу своего Сохатика и слегка вздрогнул, когда почувствовал кровь. - Я могу стать таким, каким ты хотел бы меня видеть.

Сохатик замер. Тедди недоуменно отодвинулся и посмотрел в лицо своей паре.

- Что не так?

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. - Тихо сказал он.

- Целовал тебя? - Мальчик закусил теперь уже свою нижнюю губу и отодвинулся еще дальше, выпутывая руки из волос пары. - Хорошо.

- Нет, Тедди. Я не это хотел сказать...

- Представь нас, _Габриэлль_. - Прервал их спокойный голос с легким французским акцентом. - Я хотел бы познакомиться с самой известной парой в Ан'лии.

Тедди развернулся на голос и увидел коренастого мужчину с брюшком, бородкой и алмазным моноклем. Элегантная одежда, главным украшением которой являлись бриллианты на белой мантии волшебника, явно демонстрировали богатство. Рядом с ним стояла Габриэлль. На ее левой руке сверкало небольшое помолвочное кольцо. А рядом с ней была ее будущая золовка Джинни.

- 'Арри, Тедди. - Поприветствовала девушка пару вежливым реверансом. Серебряные веточки в ее волосах формировались в завораживающий венец - Это стагший браг моего отца, месьё Алан Делакур.

- Мило, мило. - Поприветствовал он, протягивая руку, которую Гарри осторожно пожал. Тело мужчины застыло в официальное позе, а в глазах отражалось настороженность.

- 'Арри Поттер, как тебе уже известно, и... эм... - Девушка перевела взгляд с одного на другого, неуверенная, как следует представлять Тедди и их отношения.

- Мой муж, Тедди Люпин.

Месьё Делакур резко втянул носом воздух и не предложил руки. Гарри в гневе сузил глаза.

- Ты была права, моя дорогая. - Француз повернулся к Джинни, и положил руку ее на спину. Складки сияющей золотой мантии скрыли конечность из вида.

Габриэлль начала нервничать, а ее глаза перебегали от дяди к золовке. Красивые губы изогнулись от беспокойства. Тедди посмотрел на девушку, потом незаметно понюхал воздух и шагнул назад от слишком пресыщенного запаха.

- Насчет чего, Делакур? - Спросил Сохатик, даже не пытаясь проявить обаяние. Его правая рука обернулась вокруг талии Тедди, притягивая мальчика к себе в защитном жесте.

- Очень жаль, что вам не удалось посетить еже'одный семейный вечер на Рождество у мадам Уизли в начале этой недели.

Тедди боролся с желанием зарычать на мужчину. В этом году им не присылали приглашений. Ни одного с того случая летом. В конце концов, его и Сохатика «изгнали» из семьи. Рон больше не приходил на Гриммаулд-Плейс, и, скорее всего, игнорировал Гарри на работе, хотя Сохатик и был его начальником. Андромеда подняла защиту на доме против его мужа, и теперь Гарри не мог туда войти. И даже Джордж тихо подошел к Сохатику в министерстве и заявил, что будет лучше, если он выкупит долю Поттера в «Ужасных Умниках Уизли».

Сохатик не стал сопротивляться, но затребовал не только вернуть изначальные инвестиции, но и накопившиеся проценты.

- Я не знал, что вы их посещаете. – Ответил Сохатик, недовольно хмурясь и поглядывая на спрятанную руку Делакура.

- Да, это был мой первый раз. Но скорее всего, не последний. – Непринужденно признался француз. – Малышка Габриэлль, как и Флёр, собирается выйти замуж за Уизли. Жаль, что эта семья настолько свободно относится к нечеловеческой крови. Но с дру'ой стороны, также поступает и мой собственный бг'ат. Но, в то же время, когда дело заходит о ребенке, это малозаметно, и дети являются чистокровными, _non_?

У Гарри начала подергиваться челюсть от напряжения. Габриэлль же просто смотрела в сторону. У нее даже щеки не покраснели, и это явно указывало на то, что она уже привыкла к подобным заявлениям.

- Я – полукровка. – Признался Сохатик также непринужденно, хотя его хватка на Тедди усилилась. И теперь вес мальчика распределился на грудь и бок мужчины, а сам он оказался окружен партнером.

- Но все же, вы волшебник.

- Как и все остальные участники нашего разговора, включая вашу племянницу.

Делакур осторожно осмотрел Гарри, прежде чем сделать большой глоток огневиски из бокала.

- Нечеловеский статус Габриэлль хотя бы звучит, как Создание.

Он перевел взгляд на Тедди, но мальчик решительно посмотрел в ответ. Волчьи инстинкты обострились от ощутимого напряжения, а сам он чуть не почернел от злости.

- Жаль, жаль. – Делакур издевательски вздохнул. – Междунаг'одная пресса только о вас и 'оворит. Хотя я уверен, что вы в курсе этого. Растлитель малолетних и человек-монстр. Они также называют вас, месьё Поттер, мужчиной-сердецеедом, учитывая, что мадам Уизли оставила мужа ради вас, а вы растоптали ее чувства. Кажется так, 'оворят англичане.

- Дядя! – Не выдержала Габриэлль, и все-таки вмешалась. – 'Эрмионна сама выбрала неверность, но 'Арри ничего не делал. Она предложила наложить на себя чары _Fidelita_. Только поэтому она имеет право на свидания со своими детьми.

- Так ли это, так ли это… - Задумчиво произнес француз. – Мило, как я уже говорил. Габриэлль, на твоем месте, я бы постарался держать Роуз и 'Юго подальше от него. Особенно, ко'да они подрастут. Нельзя верить чудовищам. Но их человеческие пары еще хуже. Как бы неестественно не звучало это заявление…. Идемте, мадам. – Поворачиваясь, обратился он к Джинни, которая беспристрастно наблюдала за всем разговором. - Вы собирались рассказать мне о том замечательном матче, который я, к сожалению, пропустил…

Габриэлль сложила руки и вздохнула.

- Я извиняюсь. – Произнесла она тихим голосом. – Если бы я знала, что он будет высказываться настолько открыто, то отказалась бы представлять его вам. Обычно он более вежлив.

Сохатик кивнул девушке, не смотря на нее.

Делакур вздохнула.

- Габриэлль! – Послышался издалека голос Рона, а потом появился и он сам. – Тебе правда, не стоит разговаривать с ними. – Прошептал он, но достаточно громко, чтобы его слова донеслись до других пар. – Идем отсюда!

Еще раз вздохнув, девушка тупо кивнула и кинула последний взгляд на Гарри. Мужчина в это время внимательно, но с волнением смотрел на Тедди.

- _Au__revoir__, __mes__amis__.(4)_ – Пробормотала Габриэлль, позволяя своему жениху увести себя.

Тедди начал дрожать от гнева, и вскоре обнаружил себя в объятиях своей пары. Сохатик зарылся в его волосы, а теплые руки поглаживали спину мальчика.

- Это не имеет значения. – Шептал он. – Мир – ничто.

Тедди смял парадную мантию на спине своего Сохатика и впился в него когтями.

- Как ты можешь говорить такое? Моя собственная бабушка мне не пишет и даже отказывается смотреть мне в глаза… Уизли изгнали тебя. Даже Рон…

Сохатик чуть отодвинулся и крепко его поцеловал, покусывая губы, касаясь внутренней стороны зубов, упиваясь вкусом мальчика.

Тедди не волновало, что, скорее всего, сейчас все присутствующие таращат на них глаза, ведь Сохатик целует его на глазах всего Министерства Магии. Идеальный поцелуй. Настолько собственнический, такой жадный. И мальчик утробно застонал, наклоняясь вперед.

Оторвавшись от губ, Сохатик потерся за ухом мальчика.

- Я люблю тебя, моя пара. А остальной мир не имеет значения. Только ты. Только ты.

Тедди снова наклонился вперед и потерся носом о губы партнера, а потом удовлетворенно вздохнул, как будто оказавшись в зачарованном пространстве, в котором вокруг них в магическом танце кружились цвета и танцующие пары. Почти как в последней его сказке. Мальчик улыбнулся. Он и его Сохатик были как рыцарь, что последовал за двенадцатью принцессами сквозь люк, и обнаружил, что они танцуют всю ночь напролет, до тех пор, пока их туфли не сносятся до дыр. Под пристальным наблюдением, но держащиеся особняком. Ненавидимые, за то, что посмели.

- Моя пара. – Поклялся он, вдыхая аромат своего партнера и прислушиваясь к ровному стуку его сердца. – Только ты.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

(3) http : / / hobbitaniya (точка) ru / grimm / grimm133 (точка) php

(4) _Прощайте, друзья!_

**Глава 14.**

_**Полдень Фавна.**_

… _**L**__**'**__**apr**__**и**__**s**__**-**__**midi**____**d**__**'**__**un**____**faune**__** …**_

По бледному лицу Тедди текли слезы, пока он, не отрываясь, смотрел на часы на каминной полке. Парень продолжал молиться, говоря себе, что это ложь. Что ещё не было четыре дня пополудни. Но он понимал, что бесполезно надеяться.

Тедди окинул взглядом старую библиотеку Блэков. Книжные шкафы были придвинуты к стенам с помощью магии, сами книги находились в стазисе, благодаря старым чарам. А около одной из стен стоял огромный стол, накрытый вазами с клубникой, сливками, неоткрытыми бутылками шампанского, и большим бисквитным тортом, который специально для него собственноручно сделал Сохатик, не прибегая к магии.

В комнате царила мертвая тишина. Только часы тихо тикали, разрушая ее, и смеялись над парнем, особенно когда он смотрел на большой плакат на стене с надписью: «Поздравляем, Тедди!».

Сохатик предложил пригласить всех друзей парня на совмещенную вечеринку, посвященную его Дню рождению и окончанию обучения. Но Тедди отказался. Он хотел вернуть свою разросшуюся семью. Ради себя, и ради своей пары. И настоял, чтобы на вечеринке присутствовали только его бабушка и Уизли. Парень хотел бы пригласить семью Малфоев, но с того открытого скандала, Драко Малфой и Билл Уизли довольно громко разругались и официально разорвали все связи. Как и раньше, Малфои и Уизли отказывались встречаться вместе.

Маленький Скорпиус, который пойдёт в Хогвартс через два года, не выносил даже имени кого-нибудь из детей Уизли, поскольку они обидели _его_ Тедди. Поэтому парень решил, что проведет вечеринку с Уизли сегодня, а на следующий день устроит семейный ланч с Малфоями на Косой аллее.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

По крайней мере, есть что-то хорошее впереди, печально подумал Тедди, отбивая синий воздушный шарик.

Все было выполнено великолепно, но Уизли так и не пришли. Не забыли и не простят им их грех, которого не было. Даже Габриэлль, которая время от времени присылала им поздравления на Йоль и Белтейн (5), прислала записку с извинениями.

Грустно улыбаясь, парень задумался обо всех изменениях, произошедших с бывшей семьей с момента разрыва. Рон женился на Габриэлль. У них скоро будет ребенок: маленький братик или сестричка для Хьюго и Роуз. Согласно ходящим по Хогвартсу слухам, которые брали начало из разговора профессора Логботтома с другими профессорами, оказавшимися рядом со студентами, у них будет девочка, которую Габриэлль хочет назвать Виолеттой.

За прошедший год Дэвис тихо развелся с Джинни, забрав половину имущества и их сына Ланса через закрытый законный суд, что оставило «_Ежедневный Пророк»_ гадать о причинах. Перед этим Джинни ушла из квиддича, когда ей предложили работу корреспондента спортивной газеты, но это не охладило слухов.

В одном из интервью данных женщиной, она заявила, что удивлена, что их брак продлился так долго, ибо ее сердце всегда принадлежало первой любви. Однако на сопровождающее интервью фото, Джинни выглядела слишком радостно, что заставило Тедди засомневаться в правдивости ее слов, если только все это не было затеяно с целью попытаться вернуть его Сохатика.

К разочарованью Джинни, этот способ не сработал.

Гермиона Грейнджер полностью ушла в свою деятельность, заставив общественность пересмотреть законы, касательно предубеждений против домашних эльфов и различных видов других магических существ. Однако она не затронула статус вервольфов. Но один молодой волшебник, закончивший Хогвартс через несколько лет после женщины, поднял этот вопрос. Был издан специальный закон, по которому всем урожденным волкам, не имеющим второй формы при Луне, был дан статус полноценного человека. В тоже время, этот закон защищал их права на соединение, как только они достигали половой зрелости, при условии, что брак был добровольным с обеих сторон. Также имелась оговорка, которая защищала «Люпинов» от членов семьи или друзей, которые могли бы попытаться помешать этому браку или не признать его.

Гарри и Малфои, соединив свои фамилии и состояния, провели этот закон через Визенгамот, и он был подписан и вступил в силу в день восемнадцатилетия Тедди. В его честь. И даже назван Оговоркой Люпина.

За шесть месяцев до этого бабушка обратилась в больницу Св.Мунго, и лечилась от болезни Альцгеймера при помощи некоторых зелий, для уменьшения последствий. Однако она все равно отказывалась связаться с парнем и не отвечала на его письма. В день смерти родителей, Тедди видел ее на семейном кладбище, возлагающую цветы на могилы отца и матери. Но потом она быстро уходила прочь. Парень же всегда приносил два букета цветов для отца. Один от себя, и один от единственного сына его пары.

Иногда Тедди мечтал перевезти могилу своего отца в Годрикову Лощину, где она и должна быть. Но он не мог так поступить со своей мамой и тем более вынести выражения боли на лице своей пары, если парень решил бы предложить такое.

Тедди знал, что его партнера иногда посещают кошмары о том письме. Кошмары о возможных событиях. В жизни подобное случалось очень редко, но при этом не было невозможным, чтобы волшебник смог выносить дитя. И не было никаких доказательств, что именно Лили Поттер родила Гарри. Все, кто был к ним близок, сейчас были мертвы, а остальные не знали ничего.

Прошлым летом, когда Тедди вернулся на каникулы, он обнаружил, что Сохатик спрятал все имеющиеся у него фотографии родителей, которые он специально разыскивал для визуального подтверждения, что именно его мать родила его. Но ни одна из них не изображала беременной Лили. Его родители скрылись в убежище почти перед окончанием беременности Лили, и после этого не было сделано ни одной фотографии.

И это преследовало мужчину. Преследовало их обоих. Тедди успокаивал своего партнера по ночам, тихо прижимаясь к нему и напоминая, что волки никогда не спариваются со своими кровными родственниками. И это успокаивало его Сохатика на несколько месяцев.

- Это не имеет значения. – Послышался тихий голос от дверей, и Тедди резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть облокотившегося о косяк Сохатика. – Никто из них не имеет значения.

Тедди рассеянно кивнул головой, наблюдая, как к нему приближается его пара с двумя шикарно обернутыми подарками в руках.

- Один – за звание Старшего Старосты. Другой – за окончание школы лучшим в классе и установлении нового рекорда. А теперь, идем, Лунатик. – Прошептал он, награждая парня легким поцелуем. – Время праздновать.

Тедди улыбнулся в поцелуе и нежно потерся носом, вспоминая первый раз, когда он посмел по-волчьи поцеловать своего Сохатика.

Они вместе уселись в плюшевое кресло, и Гарри призвал два бокала и наполнил их искрящимся шампанским. Его глаза не отрываясь наблюдали за изящной фигурой Тедди.

- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, насколько чувственно ты выглядишь? – Прошептал он в ухо парня, слегка его прикусывая, а потом зализывая обиженное местечко. Тедди выгнулся от такого волчьего проявления чувств, которому научился его партнер за эти годы.

Они выпили шампанского и начали кормить друг друга клубникой и бисквитным тортом, облизывая губы партнера и целуясь в перерывах, полностью потерявшись в обоюдном удовольствии.

- Да мы растем. – Пробормотал его Сохатик, и Тедди широко улыбнулся своей паре, прежде чем легко погладить заключенный в плен брюк явный признак возбуждения. – Да! – Прошипел мужчина, открывая шею, чтобы Тедди снова смог укусить. – Луни.

Парень наклонился и грубо впился в чувствительный участок кожи, который до конца никогда не заживал. Даже если Тедди и проводил несколько месяцев в Хогвартсе. Кровь тут же смешалась со вкусом вина и клубники.

Руки парня продолжали поглаживать партнера сквозь одежду. Тело выгибалось и прижималось к телу Сохатика, пока он доставлял ему удовольствие, и не довел Гарри до завершения, ознаменовавшееся вскриком мужчины.

- Хмм. – Счастливо вздохнул Тедди, прижимаясь к влажной метке на шее. – Какой великолепный подарок на окончание школы!

Сохатик легко рассмеялся, а его расслабленное тело обернулось вокруг парня.

- О! Но это не было твоим подарком!

- И все равно, он мне понравился. – Хрипло прошептал Тедди в ответ, прослеживая носом линию вдоль шеи своей пары и зарываясь в его волосы, вдыхая запах, который одновременно и успокаивал парня и возбуждал.

- Какой из них откроешь первым? – Гарри ахнул, когда теплый язык начал вылизывать его ушную раковину.

- Сказку.

Магически призванные подарки пролетели через комнату, и Тедди оторвался от мужчины, выхватывая более богатый сверток. Разорвав бумагу, парень ахнул от восторга, увидев прекрасную эротическую картинку на обложке.

- Ты уверен, что это сказка?

- Современная. – Уступил Гарри. – Возможно, балет.

Тедди тихо хмыкнул, открывая книгу. На открывшейся странице были изображены фавны, изгибающиеся в эротическом танце среди нимф, пытаясь соблазнить их.

- Книга прекрасна. – Тедди повернулся и легко укусил партнера за нос. – Так прекрасна. Спасибо!

Благоговейно парень отложил книгу и взял тонкий конверт стандартной формы.

- Что это?

В изумрудных глазах появился озорной огонек.

- То, что я могу дать тебе теперь, когда ты стал совершеннолетним и окончил Хогвартс.

Тедди подозрительно сузил глаза, а потом быстро открыл серебряный конверт, и ахнул доставая из него магический контракт.

- Он настоящий?

- Да. – Выдохнул Сохатик возле шеи парня, слегка ее прикусывая, но не достаточно сильно, чтобы отметить.

- Это возможно… хоть я и?..

- Ты – человек, Лунатик. – Убежденно произнес Гарри. – Мы можем официально пополнить ряды родителей, хотя и придется подать заявку на усыновление магического сироты. Мы даже можем выбрать возраст, пол и чистоту крови. – Губы мужчины слегка изогнулись при последнем заявлении, явно показывая, как ему претит идея, что кто-то может относиться к ребенку с пристрастием из-за подобных мелочей.

Тедди радостно улыбнулся, наклоняясь и захватывая губы пары в жадном поцелуе.

- Семья, стая. – Выдохнул он. – Наша семья.

Чувства, затуманенные шампанским, столкнулись с радостью на душе от подарка, и вскоре руки были повсюду. Они мяли одежду, стягивали ее, рвали. А обещание новой жизни и ребенка подпитывало их страсть.

Лучи закатного солнца и ожившие фонарики бросали тени на бледную кожу грациозно двигающегося над своей парой Тедди.

Книга сказок лежала открытой рядом с переплетенными пальцами. А прекрасно нарисованные фавны удрученно танцевали в одиночестве на последней странице.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

(5) Белтейн - Праздник костров (кельтский праздник; отмечается 1 мая разжиганием костров)

**Конец.**


End file.
